The Meaning of Love: A Story From Beginning to End
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: My take on the beginning of Mamoru and Usagi's story. How they really met, and what it meant to the people around them. How can friendship heal the heart, and eventually turn into more? What does it take to bring two people back together? And how will that friendship change when the fate of the world is at stake? (YES THE TITLE CHANGED)
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, or Tuxedo Kamen... FINE! *rolls eyes and huffs* But I really wish I did!

Author's Notes: Okay, not really sure where this one came from. Just popped into my head and I was like... Ohh, Shiny! I'm seriously in the middle of writing a chapter for another story, and I was like... Hmm, maybe this would be fun. So, here you go. Tell me what you think!

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter One  
 _ **Encounters**_

* * *

Three-year-old Tsukino Usagi was a quiet, thoughtful, loving child. She was loved greatly by her parents, and everyone else she graced with her presence. However, if there were a competition for who loved her most in the world, Tsukino Kenji would be the first to say he would win. Father's rights and all. Sure, her mother carried her, doted on her, and loved her so much it hurt, but to Kenji, his little princess was the greatest treasure which had ever graced the earth.

He didn't like to share. Often he would find excuses to leave work early, or even to convince his wife to bring her into the office. Showing off the two women in his life was one of the greatest pleasures he'd ever known. Younger employees for the paper were often jealous of his adoring wife and lovely baby girl. He ate it up like cream. But letting other people have a moment with his daughter was almost painful. Something told him she would only be his a short time, and that there would be a great responsibility on her shoulders one day.

That is perhaps why he hated her dreams. Every morning she would wake up excited and chatter on and on about Endy and his roses, and everything he had said or done. He hated it. Hated the man who was stealing her attentions away from her loving father. Usagi was his little bunny, and he would keep her that way as long as possible.

On this particular morning however, Kenji was extremely occupied. Ikuko was in labor, and so it was her cousin Haruki who was watching her. Kenji hated to leave her home during such an important occasion, but rules were rules. _Honestly, Ikuko might be right anyway_ , he admitted, even if only in his own head. Perhaps watching her mother go through pain to deliver her brother wouldn't be the best thing. But it might later make her stay away from boys, and that could only be a good thing.

-O-

Usagi didn't see the world the way her father and mother did. She just wanted to be with her mother, and make sure she was alright. Hospitals were supposed to be for sick people, and she really didn't understand the concept of having a little brother. She wasn't often exposed to other people, as her family kept her close. She didn't go to a nursery school during the days because her mother stayed home. Her only other real companions were Haruki, who was several years older, and Endy, who her parents claimed wasn't real.

In her mind, Endy was real, and he always said that if you loved someone you should always be there for them. He had told her that was his reason for visiting her dreams, especially when she was sad or scared. And she was often scared. Especially of the thunder and lighting that made the sky bright and the world shake.

-O-

Haruki took her hand and led her down the street to catch the bus when it was finally time to go meet the mysterious new brother. "What does a brother do?" She looked up at her red-haired cousin curiously.

"Well, I suppose in the beginning he wont do much at all. Probably just eat, sleep, cry, and poop."

Usagi giggled. Her cousin was silly. "And then what?"

"Well, he will learn to do the things you learned to do. Walking and talking, and all sorts of other things. And one day he'll be big and strong, and the two of you will love each other, even if you pick on each other a bit."

"What would I pick from him?" Usagi's little nose wrinkled in confusion.

"I mean teasing. He might call you names, and you might call him names, or play tricks on him." Haruki laughed at her open mouthed stare.

"But... but that's mean!" She finally said, sounding scandalized. They climbed up onto the bus and he lifted her into the seat beside him.

"Not really," he said finally. "Sometimes when we love someone we still want to tease them. Most of the time it's all in fun. Like when I pull your hair a little, I don't really hurt you and even when I tease a little I never say anything really mean. It's just a hidden way to say I love you."

Usagi was quiet for a long time, contemplating this new information. "But I can be nice for now right?"

Haruki nodded. "Of course you can. What do you have in mind?"

"Flowers," giggled the little girl. "I love flowers, so I want to get him some."

"That sounds great. We can pick some up in the gift shop." He grinned down at her. "I think you're going to be a great big sister."

"Endy said so too," she sighed and snuggled against her cousin.

"So who is Endy?" Haruki had heard his uncle speak the name with hostility.

"He's my friend. He comes and visits me when I sleep. 'Specially when there's thunder." She sighed. "He loves me lots and lots and says someday I'm gonna meet a prince."

"Wow!" Haruki hid his chuckle. His little cousin had an active imagination.

The two climbed off the bus and headed into the visitors entrance. Haruki led her into the gift shop where they bought the last bouquet of roses and a little blue teddy bear. His uncle had given him the money before he and his aunt had left for the hospital.

Several hallways, elevators, and even staircases later, Haruki knew the two of them were lost. It was his responsibility to watch her, and to get her safely to his parents, and he was feeling a bit frustrated. He went to a nurse's station to ask for directions, and when he turned around Usagi was gone. A moment later he saw her little blonde head peeking disappearing into a hospital room.

-O-

Six-year-old Chiba Mamoru was feeling a bit pathetic. He couldn't seem to stop crying, and it was a bit embarrassing. He'd been crying for days now, and he wasn't sure how to stop the tears. But it was worse. So much worse, because now Fiore, who was the only friend he'd made since the accident, had to leave. It really wasn't fair. Everybody left, and he would always be alone. At the thought a new wave of tears consumed him.

He didn't notice the little blonde girl peeking her head in to see what the noise was. He was dwelling on how he was supposed to say goodbye. Unhappy and feeling abandoned, little Mamoru wasn't sure what to think. He rubbed at his sore eyes, and then blinked when he lowered his hands.

A little girl with bright blue eyes was staring up at him. She had to be barely half his age, and she had blonde hair pulled up so it looked like dumplings and noodles.

"Who are…?" Mamoru wasn't sure what to make of the little girl, who had gotten so close when even the other children never did, except Fiore. And he was leaving. He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment to hold back the tears. Opening them again he looked down at the little girl.

"Don't cry. It's okay." She closed in on him and hugged his leg. Her little hands were gentle, and she smelled like strawberries and chocolate. He wondered just who she was, and why she had come to talk to him. She was very nice though, so he didn't mind. Finally, he decided to explain.

"But my best friend is going to have to go away really soon. And there's nothing I can do to help him." He wanted to tell her the rest, but she was so young and happy he didn't want to depress her. She looked too sweet to be saddened by his problems. He wanted to protect her from that kind of knowledge.

"Guess what? It's a special day. I'm a big sister now. My mommy just had a baby, so I brought these flowers to celebrate." The blonde child lifted up a bright red rose to him. "Here, it's for you." Mamoru was stunned. He reached out carefully and accepted the pretty flower. Suddenly he felt just a little bit hopeful. The only other time he felt that way was when the princess came to see him in his dreams. His Princess Tee.

"Wow, thanks!" He smiled at her. She waved him a little closer, and when he bent down to her she stood on her little tip-toes and kissed his cheek. He blushed and covered the spot with one hand.

"I'll be your friend." She twisted back and forth, holding onto her little skirt, and smiled shyly.

"Okay," he said at last.

-O-

Haruki stood in the doorway, feeling a bit amazed at his little cousin. She had so quickly changed the other child's mood. The other kid was closer to his own age. Haruki was very proud because he was eight, and he was allowed to protect his little cousin. He'd been allowed to bring her to the hospital all by himself, and he had done a good job.

"Usagi," he called finally. "It's time to go meet your brother."

"Kay!" She impulsively leaped forward and hugged the boy again. "Bye." She waved and raced toward Haruki before suddenly stopping and turning around. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Mamoru," the black-haired boy answered, his blue eyes twinkling. "Bye Little Bunny!" He waved and Haruki grabbed Usagi's hand and led her out of the room and into the maternity ward.

-O-

Kenji stood proudly, holding his newborn son, as he watched his wife doze off again. It had been a hard labor for her, though she was strong and brave, as she'd been when Usagi was born. He wondered what was keeping his little girl, and if it had really been wise to let an eight year old bring her to the hospital alone. A moment later however, the little blonde ball of energy was racing into the room.

A few minutes of hugs and excited squeals later, and Usagi was sitting carefully on the bed, between her mother's legs, and holding little Shingo, her mother's arms wrapped around hers to prevent any accidents. Kenji turned to Haruki.

"What took so long?" he asked finally. the other boy grinned.

"Oh, just Usagi saving someone again."

Kenji let out a happy laugh. "All in a day's work for her," he admitted, and the story was relayed. "I'm telling you, one day, my little bunny is going to save the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Hello all! I'm giving you another chapter because you asked so nicely. It just seemed to flow, and I really hope you enjoy it! PS... I still don't own Sailor Moon... but if someone wants to get me the rights I will gladly accept! *Winks mischievously*

Please, please, please tell me what you think. I seriously have no outline for this. It's all just coming to me as I write, and I really hope people enjoy it!

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter 2  
 _ **Endymion and Serenity**_

* * *

"Hi Mamoru!" The bright little blonde poked her head around the doorway, pulling Haruki into the room with her. Kenji smiled indulgently as he stood in the doorway. His little girl was an absolute delight, and he could see the little boy perk up as soon as his daughter entered the room.

"Hi Usagi," the boy smiled. "Where's your brother?"

"Sleeping," Usagi groaned. "But he lookeded at me!" She grinned and looked around. "Where's your flower?" She asked.

"I gave it to Fiore cause he was crying." Mamoru admitted, blushing a little. He didn't want to upset the girl who had given it to him, but he'd wanted to cheer his friend up.

"That is the bestest thing," Usagi admitted. "Did he stop crying?"

Mamoru nodded. "Thank you for the rose," his voice was very shy. He looked over at Haruki who was grinning, and then up at the man in the doorway. His heart clenched. This must be her father. He wished he could remember his own. He sniffled as he watched the man smile at the little girl.

Usagi seemed to sense something because she launched herself at him. "It's okay Mamoru, she promised. You aren't alone now." She hugged tightly and he put his arms around the smaller girl. How was it she made him feel so much better?

"Endy always says a hug is the best way to show you love someone," Usagi told him, looking up with her huge blue eyes.

"Tee says that too," Mamoru smiled. "Exactly that."

"Who's Tee?" Usagi smiled at him.

"She my friend. Her name is Serenity really, but I call her Tee, and she comes and visits me when I'm sad or scared, or really lonely." He couldn't help the sniffle.

"Why are you lonely?" Usagi held his hand now, and for some reason, he just knew he could tell her.

"Because my parents died, and I can't remember them." He pointed to the bandage on his head. "I wouldn't know my name if the doctors hadn't said it." He sniffled and a great fat tear slid down his cheek.

Usagi was crying now too. "I'm glad you have Tee. I wish Endy would come and make you feel better too." She sniffled. "We need to get you new parents to love you," she decided, her voice firm. She turned to her father. "Can Mamoru be my brother too?" She asked.

Kenji moved into the room, unsure what was going on. He hadn't really been paying attention, but seeing both children crying, he was very concerned. "Why Usagi? You already have a new brother." He chided her gently, wondering what had happened.

"But Mamoru doesn't have parents no more, and he needs to be loved too!" Usagi's voice was rising. Kenji shook his head, wishing he could say yes, but knowing it was impossible.

"We can't take him Usagi, but maybe we can find someone who can." He smiled. "Knowing you little one, someone will adopt him very soon."

"What's doption?" Usagi scrunched her little nose in confusion.

"It's when two parents decided they can take care of a child who doesn't have any parents. They bring that child home and love them like their own." He looked between the two children, and then caught Haruki's eye. All three children were crying silently. "Like when we brought Haruki home with us," he added.

Still confused, Usagi shook her head. "But I thought Haruki was my cousin?"

"He is, but we adopted him when his parents died, and I really hope we can find someone to adopt your new friend too."

Haruki was now standing much closer to Mamoru. A bond was forming even though neither spoke. Not many children could understand losing their parents, and knowing that the red-haired boy had lost his made Mamoru feel like there was a kinship between them.

"I'll go find you parents Mamoru!" Usagi yelled, and launched herself at the boy again before taking off out into the hallway. A moment later Kenji could hear her asking one of the nurses if she wanted to be Mamoru's mommy. He grinned.

"I'll find out what's going on and let you know," he promised. He really wished they could afford to take the boy in, but there was no hope of that right now. An idea sprang to mind, and he was determined to make a few phone calls when he got home.

* * *

Mamoru tossed in his sleep. In his dreams he was still in his hospital room, and while it was empty now, it didn't feel as lonely as it did in the real world.

"Tee?" he called, and waited for his princess to appear. Her hair was held in two golden buns, much like those of his new little friend, with long tails coming from them, reaching to her knees.

"Hello Mamoru," her voice was soft and gentle and she pulled him into a warm hug. "How are you feeling? Is your head any better?" His princess was a young woman wearing a long, flowing white gown with golden embroidery over the bodice. She had the most incredible blue eyes and long silvery blonde hair.

Mamoru nodded as she pulled back to look at him. "I still don't remember though," he sighed. "I wish I could."

"One day you will," she promised, her voice sounding like tinkling wind-chimes. "Until then, I just hope you remember you aren't alone."

"I know." Mamoru couldn't stop the grin. "I made a friend, and she says she's gonna find me new parents. Her name is Usagi, and she has a friend named Endy who says the same thing you do about hugs." He noticed a pained look cross the young woman's face. "You're still my favorite friend," he promised.

"No Mamoru, it isn't that. I just... you know how you feel when you miss your parents, even though you don't really remember them much?" When he nodded she smiled. "That's how I feel about Endymion."

"Endymion?" He asked, feeling a bit confused.

"Endy," she clarified.

"But Usagi knows Endy," he said, his voice excited. "She can bring him to you Tee!"

Serenity shook her head. "It doesn't work that way Mamoru. I can be in your dreams, and he can be in hers, but we can't see each other again until it's time."

"When is it time then?"

"I don't know." She held a hand to her forehead. "I can't remember."

* * *

"Endy!" cried out a playful voice. In her dreams they often met in a field of flowers, little bunnies hopping around them, but today they were in an empty hospital room, the same room where Mamoru was in the waking world. Usagi spun in a circle. "Endy?" She called again.

And suddenly he was there. His coal-black hair fell over his deep blue eyes, his smile was warm and loving, and his battle uniform, a deep blue, was open at the collar. "Little Bunny!" he cried out, catching her up in a gentle hug. "Where are we today little one?"

"At the hospital where my brother was born."

Endymion looked around the room, his regal eyes catching on the lone bed, child sized. It was no basinet, and there was no bed for a mother. "This can't be his room," he said, feeling a bit confused.

"No. This is Mamoru's room." Usagi said, her voice much more sad than he'd ever heard it. "He's all alone and has no one but Tee, but she's like you and only comes when he's sleeping," she admitted. "Her name is Serenity, and she says what you do about hugs." Usagi kissed his cheek and wrapped her arms around her prince.

"Usagi," his voice broke and he felt very sad. She noticed and put a hand on his cheek. "I miss Serenity," he admitted, looking into her questioning eyes.

"But I can bring Mamoru to you, and then you can see her!" Usagi shouted excitedly. Endymion shook his head though.

"It doesn't work that way Little Bunny. I'll see her one day, but it isn't time."

"When will it be time?" Usagi asked, feeling confused.

"I don't know." He put one hand to his forehead. "I can't remember."

* * *

"Do you know what doption is?" Usagi asked the elderly lady on the bus. The woman nodded her head and Usagi continued. "I have a new friend and he lost his mommy and daddy and needs doption. Will you be his mommy now?"

The woman shook her head, her gray hair swinging. "I'm sorry little one. I'm too sick to adopt anyone."

Usagi smiled and hugged the lady. "I hope you..." she looked to Haruki for the word. "Feels better soon," she finished with a triumphant smile. Her hair swung as she nodded her head. "Now I got to find someone." She put her little hand to her chin, looking adorable as she worked the problem in her mind.

"I gotsa new brother, and my cousin, so we can't take Mamoru. Maybe someone we know can take him, and I can see him whenever I want." She grinned. She wasn't going to give up. She stood, wobbling a little as the bus moved, and made her way towards the driver. "Do you know what doption is?" She asked.

* * *

"I asked lots of people," Usagi admitted, feeling a little discouraged. "I don't know who else to ask!" A tear trailed down her cheek. She looked up at her neighbor, who had come to pick her up a few hours before. Haruki and Motoki were off playing together, while she and Unazuki sat at the table and drank tea with the other girl's mother. "I'm just so sad."

Furuhata Etsuko was a quiet woman. Her recent loss of an unborn child still haunted her, and there was obvious sadness in her eyes. Usagi could see the pain, and hugged the woman tightly. "What's the boy's name?" She asked the little girl.

"Mamoru," Usagi smiled. "Daddy says his name means protector." Her eyes met the older woman's. "But really, he needs someone to protect him. And love him," she added sadly. "I just don't know who to ask." A sniffle escaped and another tear fell.

"We'll help you figure it out Usagi," Etsuko promised. She ran her fingers through one of the little pigtails and looked over at Unazuki, who appeared to be asleep sitting up. "I've got to put her to bed. Why don't you go play with the boys."

Usagi ran off, and Etsuko picked up her daughter, her mind racing.

* * *

A week had passed. Ikuko and Shingo had been released from the hospital, but Usagi still went every day, with either her cousin, or her father, or sometimes both. Her father worked at a newspaper, and was hoping to find a family for the boy. Some of the doctors and nurses had taken up the cause as well, but many of them weren't feeling very hopeful. A boy his age was unlikely to be adopted.

Usagi sat next to Mamoru on the bed. He looked a little scared, and she didn't understand why. She put a hand on his shoulder, and when he turned to face her she asked what was wrong.

"They're sending me to an orphanage tomorrow." He admitted. "And when I go there, they aren't going to let me see you anymore." He sniffled, rubbing the back of his hand over his nose. "I don't want to lose you too."

Usagi threw herself at him and held tight. He was her friend, and he needed her. She didn't know what to do, but she knew she had to do something.

Kenji felt like crying himself. He stood in the doorway and watched as the boy struggled to hold himself together. He sighed, wishing they could take him. If only there was someone who could.

* * *

"I WANT my Mamoru!" the little girl screamed. Her father, frustrated beyond measure, was tugging her by the arm as he pulled her out of the children's ward.

"You just saw him!" he shouted, finally giving vent to his irritation. "You can see him again tomorrow!"

"I can't! I can't! He's going to the phonage tomorrow and they wont let me come visit!" Usagi sat her little bottom on the floor and refused to move any further. When Kenji bent to pick her up she let out a shrill scream and continued hollering at the top of her lungs. "I want Mamoru! I want Mamoru!" Her wails echoed through the corridors, bringing nurses and patients, and even several doctors to the area. With a sigh he put his daughter down and knelt in front of her.

"Usagi, you know there's nothing I can do about that." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I wish there was, but it's just not possible. I told you, we can't take him. We have Haruki and Shingo now."

"I want Mamoru too!" She screamed it, and Kenji felt his blood pressure rise.

"Maybe I can help," came a kindly voice. Kenji looked up to see a young blue-haired doctor, her lap coat pristine, and her smile contagious. "I'm Doctor Mizuno. Usagi actually found someone to take Mamoru, she just didn't know it." She waved her hands behind her.

"Toki!" Usagi screamed happily. Other than her cousin and Endy, Toki and Unazuki were the only other kids she ever saw. He was her cousin's age, and the two of them had become friends. His family lived in the house next to theirs, and the two children often said hi to each other.

The boy's parents stood behind him, his mother carrying his little sister. Putting the other girl down, Furuhata Etsuko came forward and took Usagi's hand. "Usagi, do you remember telling me about Mamoru?" Usagi nodded.

"Well, Katsuo-chan and I decided we are going to bring Mamoru home with us. He is going to be a brother to Motoki and Unazuki." She looked into the girl's eyes, almost becoming lost in the depths of ocean blue. The promise rang out, "We're going to protect him now, okay?"

Usagi threw herself into Etsuko's arms. "Thank you!" Tears ran down her little cheeks, and everyone around was in awe of the little girl who hadn't given up hope for her friend.

* * *

"Endy!" Usagi raced through the flowery field. When her prince appeared she launched herself into his arms. "I did it!" she squealed. "I founded him a family, and he's gonna live right next door!" Endymion hugged her tightly, so proud of his little princess.

* * *

"Tee?" Mamoru smiled as his princess appeared. "I won't be going to the orphanage," he told her, his smile huge. "Usagi found me a family!" Serenity's delighted laugh and enthusiastic hug warmed him, she was happy for her tiny prince.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Notes: I am doing some really AU work here, and I am very worried as this story is the sort of fly by the seat of your pants thing I usually get lost in. I tend to love them, but honestly, I worry more for that reason. So please review and tell me what you think. I'm gonna be completely honest here... I have no idea how much or how often I will update this story. Who knows what it will become... I certainly don't. LOL. Just read it and hopefully you'll love it.

You can all thank Astraearose-silvermoon for her help with the title change. I just knew that if it progressed beyond a one-shot the title would have to be better.

Okay, so here's where things get sticky... I want to warn you about an AU character, without giving away the chapter. Lets just say this... If you have read my previous stories, you will probably recognize him, just as you probably recognized Haruki... if you haven't then you can look on my profile page and his information is there... but you will be seeing a couple people in this chapter you probably wont expect. He he. I'm so bad!

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
A Story From Beginning to End  
**

* * *

Chapter 3

 _ **Purple and Pink**_

* * *

Usagi sat alone in the park, her feet dangling off the ground as she sat in the swing. It was less than a week until she started school, and she was excited, but a little frightened. She didn't know what to expect. All her life she had been sheltered by her parents and her friends. She'd never faced some of the things the boys talked about. No bullies, and no teasing about lunches. It was nice to be loved by everyone.

She sniffled a little, missing the boys. Haruki was now ten, and Motoki and Mamoru were both eight. She was almost six, and even though she was happy her birthday would be coming in a few short months, she wasn't sure about the whole going to school thing. (AN: In Japan school starts in April - Usagi's birthday is in June). The boys being gone all day had been hard on her for the past few years. She had Una, and Shingo, though he was just a baby. Una was only a year younger than her, but she wouldn't be going to school this year.

Which meant, unfortunately, that Usagi would be forced to endure this new thing all alone. Another sniffle escaped, and she let go of one of the chains on the swing to wipe her cheeks. She hadn't even noticed she was crying. Silly Usagi, she thought. Don't be a crybaby.

Sometimes, boys sucked. This morning, before they'd left for school Toki and Mamo had been teasing her unmercifully about the horrors she would face soon. It wasn't very nice. She could still remember Haruki telling her sometimes teasing was a hidden way to show you love someone, but she never really liked it. She huffed. She couldn't imagine not being nice to people. It made everyone smile when she did something nice. She liked smiles.

She thought back over the time she had known Mamo and Toki. They'd been close for so long she couldn't imagine her life without either of them now. Days at the lake, or going to the hot springs, pool parties and birthdays and all sorts of fun. She and Una were close too, and she loved her little brother Shingo, and her cousin Haruki, but the bond between her and Mamo was different.

He always said she loved him most because she found him a new mom and dad. She smiled. The day they'd been able to bring him home she'd been so happy and excited. She'd been so excited the night before it was all Endy could do to calm her down. She giggled. She loved her Endy, though he didn't visit as much anymore, she knew he would always be there if she needed him.

 _The morning Mamo had arrived, she'd been happily jumping up and down in the grass, watching the car pull into the driveway. She'd hidden her present behind her back, sure he would love it. She'd made it herself, and hoped it would make him very happy, and always remind him he wasn't alone. He'd raced out of the car with Toki and Una and their parents, and the kids had raced to her. Mamo had picked her up and hugged her tight. He didn't have the bandage on his head anymore._

 _She had shyly pulled the present from behind her back the moment he'd put her down, and he'd taken it with joy and surprise. "Usagi, you didn't have to get me anything!" His voice had been full of happy tears. "You already found me a family!"_

 _"I made it. Hurry and open it!" She'd been squealing in delight. "Hurry, hurry!"_

 _And he'd opened the little package and found the lopsided clay rose she'd made. It had taken a long time because after she'd made it, it had to be baked, and then it had to cool before she could paint it. She watched his face as he stared at the gift. He held it gently, then bent down and kissed her on the cheek. "It's the best Usagi. Thank you."_

Catching herself before she fell out of the swing, Usagi moved her bottom back, trying to position herself better. She swing her legs out in a wide arc underneath her, feeling the beginning movements as her momentum built. She quickly pulled her legs back, then swung them out again, moving swiftly now, swinging back and forth.

She knew school would be scary, and wished Mamo and Toki and Haruki were all going to be in her class. At least she would see them every day, and they would protect her. Nothing in the world could ever separate her from the people she loved.

* * *

Across the street stood two teenagers. One, a girl with pink hair and eyes, smiled over at the child on the swings. She watched carefully as the little one swung back and forth and then peeked at her twin. His hair and eyes were purple, almost royally so, and he had a serious look on his face.

"Are you absolutely sure we are here in time?" He asked, his brow furrowed.

"Setsuna said so, therefore it must be true. I just don't know when it will happen."

"Do we have our cover stories?"

"Chibi-Mamo, you know very well I've got that under control." She huffed and reached into her purse, pulling out the paperwork. "I've even gotten us an interview as the baby sitters for the week." She grinned. "We have plenty of time."

"I just don't want to take any chances Chibi-Usa!" He grinned back. "These are our parents we're talking about!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" Pink hair smacked him in the face as she turned her head away. "We can protect them. We've gotten pretty good at this."

"Have you thought about what will happen when we save the others?" Chibi-Mamo frowned again. "You and I both know it wasn't supposed to be us. I really wish Aunt Puu could have come with us."

"Of course I'd rather have the Senshi to help, but we both know why that can't be. It has to be us or no one. Besides, Uncle Kun remembers it. So I guess that settles it."

"We just can't afford to make any mistakes." Chibi-Mamo was a worrier by nature, much like his father.

"We've been through the plan a million times," exaggerated the pink-haired princess. "I still think we should have brought Kousagi. This would have been a good mission for her."

"I know. She's so much like her." Chibi-Mamo smiled, thinking of their much younger sister. She was the only other of their siblings to share their birthday, and for that reason, and because she reminded them of the younger version of their mother, they had begun to take special notice of the girl.

"Well, it's almost time for our first meeting. Here come the bullies." Chibi-Usa cracked her knuckles. "Nobody messes with my mom!"

Chibi-Mamo couldn't help but laugh. This was so ridiculous! Their mother was only five in this time period. Being so much older than her was odd. Very odd.

"Wait!" he said, when he had control again. "We have to let Dad and uncle Toki get close."

Chibi-Usa growled and ground her teeth. She hated the thought of her mother crying. She didn't want to watch this. She wanted to run over there and beat those mean kids up!

* * *

Usagi couldn't stop the wild arc of the swing. The two boys and girl who had appeared were much older than her. Perhaps fourteen or fifteen, and they had angry looks on their faces. She shuddered in fear, and nearly lost her grip on the chains. The boy with the dark hair pushed the swing wildly again and Usagi screamed in terror as she lost her grip and fell.

No one had ever been so mean to her before. Her backside and head hurt from hitting the ground, and she let out a cry of pain and frustration. She backed away from them as the kids grew closer. "What do you want?" She asked, terrified.

"Nothing much squirt," one of the boys, this one with dirty blonde hair said. "Got any money?"

"No. I'm not allowed to carry money. I'm five." Usagi held up her hand with her fingers spread to illustrate her point.

"What a baby," said the girl, her auburn hair falling to her waist. "Just let her be. She's not worth it."

"No! I think it will be fun to play with this one," the dirty blond said. He hit his palm with his fist. "Maybe rough her up a bit. I bet she's hiding some money somewhere."

"I'm not!" Usagi was very afraid now. She wished Toki and Mamo would hurry up and come save her. She whimpered as the black haired boy reached out and grabbed her by the shirt, lifting her onto her feet. "Please let me go!"

"I don't think so," said the blonde boy.

"Yeah, were just gonna... OOMPH!" He let out a harsh breath as two little boys crashed into him from one side. Another, slightly older boy, grabbed the blonde girl and pulled her behind him.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" He screamed, his face almost as red as his hair.

"Haruki," sobbed Usagi. "Mamo, Toki!" She sniffled, peeking around from behind her cousin.

Even with her cousin and two friends, the much older, stronger bullies were not backing down. Soon the four of them found themselves locked in a corner of the chain link fence, Haruki in the front, and Usagi hidden deepest in the corner, protected by the boys. Still, she couldn't help but scream as the black-haired boy swung a fist at her cousin.

* * *

"That's our cue," said Chibi-Usa, her voice tight and fists clenched. The two raced into the playground and stopped the black-haired boy from throwing the second punch. Haruki's lip was bleeding, but he was still standing in front of the other kids, glaring now.

Chibi-Mamo grabbed ahold of the blonde boy, while Chibi-Usa pulled the other boy away. She threw him to the ground, and wanted to stomp on his face. "Children should be allowed to enjoy themselves in safety on a spring morning. You have interrupted their fun, and I cannot forgive you!" She shouted, earning an eye-roll from her twin.

"Seriously?" he whispered. "You aren't Chibi-Moon right now!"

Chibi-Usa grinned at him, and got into the black-haired boy's face. "You leave these kids alone!" She shouted. The boy simply nodded and the three backed away, not really sure why they were so afraid of the two older teens. There was just something about them that said they wouldn't back down. The three ran from the park.

A moment later Chibi-Usa was pulling her sobbing mother into her arms. It was a bittersweet moment for her. This was the youngest she'd ever seen her mother, and it was very strange to be the one who was the more mature. "It's okay little one," she said. "We'll take you home.

Chibi-Mamo rounded up the three boys and they quickly walked them out of the park and down the street. They herded the children towards the two houses which stood next door to each other.

"Thank you," said Haruki, smiling up at the older boy. He wiped the blood off his lip. Toki and Mamo nodded in agreement. Mamo had his hand wrapped around Usagi's ankle, not willing to let her go, even with someone he instinctively trusted.

When they entered the Tsukino house Ikuko came running. She had Una and Shingo at the kitchen table with a few snacks, and more sitting out for the others who should have been home more than ten minutes before. When she saw Usagi in tears and Haruki with a bloodied lip she let out a cry of shock.

"What happened?" She asked, grabbing Haruki first, since he was bleeding.

"Bullies at the park," Chibi-Usa supplied. She was happy to see Ikuko-mama again, though it was strange to see her so young. "We chased them away, but by the time we'd gotten there one of them had pushed this little one off the swings and had punched the boy.

"Are you hurt?" Ikuko looked at her daughter as she wiped more blood of Haruki's lip with a napkin.

Usagi shook her head, but then nodded a moment later. Her little lip quivered, and Chibi-Usa couldn't help giving her a gentle squeeze. "I hit my head," she admitted, "and my butt," she whispered a second later.

"Poor baby," Ikuko gave her a kiss and pulled her out of the pink-haired teens' arms and into her own. "You two come on in and have some snacks," she added after a moment. She ushered everyone into the kitchen, where Shingo was busy throwing cereal and carrots around the room. Unazuki was trying to entertain him, and failing miserably.

The two teens sat, and Usagi crawled into Chibi-Usa's lap so there would be enough chairs, and because she liked the other girl. Chibi-Usa checked the back of her head, and sure enough there was a small bump, and a scrape. A tiny smear of red mussed the blond locks, which were now quite dirty and coming undone from what her father often called her "odangoes."

"You'll be alright," she said after a moment. "It's just a scrape."

"Well, I'm just so thankful you helped the kids," Ikuko said after a moment. "I'm Tsukino Ikuko, and this is Usagi, and Haruki, Mamoru, Motoki, Unazuki, and Shingo." She pointed to each child as she spoke their name.

"I'm Chibi-Mamo," the purple-haired teen said, "and this is my twin sister Chibi-Usa." He grinned. "We're very new around here."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** For my readers who enjoy this, and my other stories, you can now find them under Sailor Silver Ladybug!  
PS... the last scene of the story... based on something that happened to me when I was small, and I just thought it would be cute.

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:**  
 **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter 4 **  
Rescues**

* * *

Two teens sat together in a coffee shop. On the table was a notebook with very detailed instructions, including a timeline and who to talk to as well as who to avoid. They had pieced together everything their parents, aunts and uncles, and family friends remembered. It was a difficult thing they were trying to accomplish.

They had to save their parents. And four of their uncles.

Soon they would be babysitting for a full week. They would be caring for six children together. All at the Tsukino house, because it was a little larger. Shingo was the major concern because he was so young. The others ages were easier to manage. But they would have a full week with them, and in that time they had to stop the first known Negaverse attack. It was part of the reason they were bringing young Mamoru and the others to the house next door.

Records indicated that the Youma had attacked there first. In some of the alternate timelines he didn't live there, so it was never attacked. There were timelines where young Usagi's family was never attacked either. Arranging for their own grandparents to win a four person vacation, and then to be chosen as the babysitters during that time had been difficult.

The task of keeping their parents alive would be much more so.

"Alight," Chibi-Mamo said, brushing his hair away from his eyes. "So we show up Friday morning at seven. The first attack was when?"

"Friday night at nine, just after the kids were put to bed." Chibi-Usa said.

"Okay, and then Uncle Kun was next right? How are we going to get him and his family out of there?"

Chibi-Usa frowned. From what Kun had said there had been an alarm. Carbon monoxide. The emergency responders had shown up and there were firetrucks everywhere. The whole family had been at a hotel for the rest of the night. Whatever Youma had attacked had destroyed the house, but since no one was inside, the family couldn't be killed. That was when Uncle Kun and his whole family had moved to Usagi's neighborhood.

"We have to set off a carbon monoxide alarm... but we need to somehow make sure there is actual carbon monoxide so the firemen send them away. Bit not enough for it to hurt them." Chibi-Usa frowned. She had no idea how they were going to do that.

"Okay, and then Uncle Jadeite and Uncle Zoicite were after that right?" Chibi-Mamo looked down at the pages with neatly printed instructions. "So there was a fire. We have to be there to rescue them in time, but the house has to be unlivable for a little while."

"Right," Chibi-Usa turned the page. "Then Uncle Nephrite. His mom died already and his dad won't last much longer. He's the hardest to save because his dad drinks. We have to find a way to get him out safely too. I don't know how they did it before."

"I say lets just take Nephrite somewhere safe and bring his dad to the hospital to dry out. Maybe we can save him this time." Chibi-Mamo frowned. The death of his parents had hit their uncle hard.

"No. It's too late by now. Liver damage and a disease he didn't notice because of the alcohol. I don't remember what it was." Chibi-Usa felt a single tear fall. "But that's when he meets our dad and becomes friends with him. Right after his father dies."

"So he's Uncle Kunzite's cousin right?"

"Yeah. They're all cousins. That's why he goes to live with Uncle Kun." Chibi-Usa frowned. "I wish we could save everyone."

"You know they tried in one of the timelines. It messed things up really badly. Uncle Jed and Uncle Zo ended up getting hit."

Chibi-Usa knew that. Unfortunately Jed and Zo's parents wouldn't long survive the Youma attack, even though they never saw the monster. A drunk driver knocked them into a river instead. The boys and their younger sister ended up moving in with Kunzite's family as well.

"And the girls?" Chibi-Mamo asked.

"Still hidden, best we can tell. Until they become the Senshi, they are completely off the Negaverse radar." She twirled a strand of bright pink hair around one finger.

"How did they find our mom then?" he wondered.

"Because she lives next door to dad. The Youma sensed latent power."

"We'll we can't fail in this. We're going to need to work harder than we ever have before."

"Come on," Chibi-Usa said. "We're going to go over today to see them. They had a rough day yesterday, and I want to check on mom."

* * *

Mamoru was worried about Usagi. She didn't want to go outside anymore. He hugged her and let her cry. She didn't want to go to school anymore either. She had been so excited, and now she was more afraid than she was of the thunder. He didn't know what to do.

It was true that Usagi was very small for a girl her age, and that might make her a bigger target to bullies, but she couldn't hide in the house forever. He also didn't want her thinking that bullies were everywhere. She needed to be outside.

He missed the happy laughing girl from the day before. When he'd left for school she had been waving goodbye and giggling. Now she didn't want to let him leave the house and she was refusing to go outside. He knew he had to do something to help her before it got worse.

Usagi sniffled against his chest and he patted her back. Even though she was younger than him, she was his hero. She had found him a family and had become his best friend. He pulled gently on one of her Odango ponytails and she lifted her head to look at him.

"Why don't we all go together?" he suggested. "Maybe if it's all five of us no one will come close."

"I don't know if Mama will let Una come with me. Last time she chased after a dog and fell down a hill." Usagi said, but her lips quirked at the memory. "She got muddy and hurt her arm."

Mamoru remembered when Unazuki got all scratched up. She had though the roll down the hill was fun though, and had talked about the dog for days. In his little sister's mind it had been fun, and the few little scratches, while they made her cry, weren't enough to deter her.

But bullies might. What he needed was someone bigger to take her outside. Like the boy and girl who had helped them before. He wished they would come back and take them all to the park.

There was a knock on the door and Ikuko went to answer it. Mamoru looked up when he heard the voices of the teenagers he had just been thinking about. He raced over to them and grabbed the pink-haired girl's hand, dragging her back to Usagi.

"You have to help. She doesn't want to go outside," he said somewhat out of breath from tugging her across the room.

Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi and opened her arms. Usagi ran to her and held on tight.

"Why don't you want to go outside?" she asked

"Cause bullies," the little girl said, face against her shoulder now. Mamoru frowned. He didn't like bullies, and those kids were very big. Almost the same size as Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. He liked their names, but they were sort of silly. They weren't very little. They should just be Usa and Mamo. He laughed a little at that. Usagi called him Mamo. Sometimes he called her Usa. But he liked to call her Usako too, because she was like a baby bunny, all sweet and soft and nice.

He'd held a baby bunny once. When they went to the petting zoo. Usagi had loved it and wanted to take it home. She'd cried when they had to say goodbye. One day he was going to get her a baby bunny. Maybe lots of them.

Chibi-Mamo came over and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled down at him. "Do you want us to take you all to the park?" he asked.

Mamoru nodded his head. "Please. She has her first day of school in a few days and she's afraid to go outside."

Chibi-Usa frowned and tilted her head to one side. "I think we can take you out. When is her first day of school?"

"Well Mamo and Toki and Ruki got out yesterday, and the new school year starts Tuesday," Usagi said. She was sitting on Chibi-Usa's lap now, comfortably looking out at the living room. "But I don't want to go. I want to be home where people don't hurt you."

Chibi-Usa looked down at her. "Usagi, not everyone wants to hurt other people. In fact, its really rare. And if someone sees a person trying to hurt someone else, then they should jump in and help. We have a responsibility to the people..."

She cut off when Chibi-Mamo shook his head, and grinned. "What she means is that there are people out there who will try to help. One day, you'll help other people too. Okay?"

Usagi nodded.

Mamoru smiled, and held her hand. He wanted her to play and be happy. Tee said it was his job to protect her always.

* * *

Usagi laughed and chased Una across the field. They were all playing tag, and their new friends were good at it. Probably because they were so big and tall. Unazuki and Usagi both knew places where tall people couldn't get though, and were going to hide in one of them. It was a pipe that came out of the side of a building. Really warm air came out of it sometimes and it always smelled like clean laundry.

She and Una had found it when they were playing hide and seek. The others found them though. But for tag, they couldn't reach them. That was funny. Una went in first, and Usagi followed. But the pipe seemed smaller. It had been a while since she had hidden there. It was harder to get inside and she had to wiggle a bit to get her shoulders in. She was facing out because she wanted to see if anyone was coming.

She laughed as the others raced around chasing each other and backed deeper into the pipe to take to Unazuki. "I don't think they noticed we ran here!" she giggled.

"That's silly," Una said. "They know we're fast but they always forget."

Usagi giggled again.

"Hey Usa?"

"Hmm?" Usagi looked at her younger friend.

"Were the bully people really scary?" Una asked, sounding afraid.

"Kinda, yeah, but then Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo came and chased them away. They say people will help if there's bullies."

"Good. I don't want you to get hurted."

"Me either," Usagi said.

"Did I tell you my tooth is loose?" Una asked suddenly.

"Really? Which one?"

"My front one." Una pointed. In the dark pipe it was hard to see, but Usagi figured she could ask again later.

"Cool," she said. "I lost one before. It didn't really hurt even though Mamo said it would."

"Hey girls, no fair hiding in here, come on out," Chibi-Usa said. "Besides, it's starting to get dark. You don't want to miss dinner do you?"

"Food!" squealed Usagi excitedly. She loved to eat.

Unazuki went to the front of the pipe and made her way out and Usagi followed her. She wiggled herself closer and closer to the end, but then she felt herself getting stuck. Her shoulders were too big to get out.

"Uh oh," she said. She couldn't move past a certain point. "I think I'm stuck in here."

"Nah," said Chibi-Mamo. "I'll tell you what to do. Are you listening?"

"Yes," Usagi whispered, a little scared.

"I want you to lay down on your belly with your arms straight out in front of you really straight. Can you do that?" he asked.

Usagi nodded and did as she was told. She felt him grab her hands and pull her slowly out of the pipe. It was a tight squeeze, and it scratched her a little, but he kept pulling gently until she was free. When she was out Una and the others were all looking like they might cry. She smiled and waved at them.

"It's okay. I'm okay," she said.

Mamo came and grabbed her hand. "No more pipe, I guess," he said. "I don't know what we would have done if you got stuck and they weren't here to help us."

"Me either," she said and gave Chibi-Mamo a hug, while Mamo clung to her hand. "Thank you," she said.

"Not a problem. Just glad we were here. But he's right. You've grown up too much to hide in there anymore." Chibi-Mamo frowned over at his sister, and Usagi wondered what they were thinking about.

"Did you say something about food?" she asked as her stomach growled.

Everyone laughed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** I have solved one of the weirdest unanswered questions for the Sailor Moon supporting characters... something that has bothered me for a long time. I really hope you enjoy my take on that! I had so much fun writing it at 2:53 am, when I woke up from my unscheduled nap... LOL. Fell asleep right after dinner last night. I am such a weirdo!

Also, just for your edification... Primary school in Japan goes to sixth grade. Children usually start when they are six, but I already fiddled with the ages for this story so much I am bending the rules and letting Usagi start just before she turns six. There isn't kindergarten as we know it in America BTW, it's a totally different thing.

Usagi - Grade One  
Mamoru - Grade Three  
Motoki - Grade Three  
Haruki - Grade Five

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
** **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter 5 **  
New Beginnings  
**

* * *

"Endy?" Usagi called as the dream began. She was in a large field of wildflowers, and all around her little bunnies hopped in the grass. They were all sorts of colors. White and brown and pink and purple. She laughed when she saw them and danced in a circle.

"Well hello little bunny," Endymion said, catching her up in a big hug. "Are you still afraid?" he asked, sitting down on the grass to cuddle the little girl.

Usagi nodded, but it was hard to be afraid with a little pink bunny nibbling at her toes. She giggled and petted the creature, rubbing the soft fur very gently. "Mm hmm. But I'm not afraid when I'm with you Endy. I wish you could come out of the dream and go to school with me."

"I'll be with you Usagi-chan," he promised. "I'll be right here in your mind, and if you get scared you can think of me and all the pretty bunnies okay?"

Usagi smiled up at him and hugged him as hard as her little arms would let her. She loved her friend Endy. He always helped her when she was scared. Except now Mamo helped her too, because he was there sometimes when the thunder and lightning came, or when the bullies frightened her.

"I love you Endy," she whispered.

"I love you too," he whispered. He stared down at the little blonde pigtails coming from her buns, trying to hide his worry from her. A day would come when the sweet innocent little girl he cherished and protected so much would have to face the truth of her world. He didn't want her to be afraid. He wished, more than anything, that he could be sure Metallia and her puppet Beryl would never return. His little bunny deserved to have a long and happy life filled with love and friendship, laughter and joy. He knew Usagi and Mamoru would one day realize their love and his memory would be freed. He would be reunited with his Serenity, and they would move on together.

There was always hope.

* * *

Mamoru found himself sitting on a bench in his favorite park. He looked out over the stream as he waited. Tee would come quickly. She always did. She was the most comforting presence, and he really needed it. In the morning Usagi would be going to school for the first time. She wasn't like a lot of other Japanese children. She hadn't gone to the special schools like daycares. Her parents had always kept her home. He was very worried about how she would react to all the changes.

"Hello Mamoru," Serenity said, sitting beside him. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close. "You seem upset. What's wrong?"

"I'm worried about Usagi. She has to go to school," he explained.

Tee smiled at him and her musical laugh filled the air. "It will be an adventure, I promise you. She will love it."

"But she's afraid. She was so excited before those stupid bullies, and now..." Mamoru trailed off, unsure how to express it.

"My little protector," Tee whispered, "trust me when I say, nothing will keep her spirits down for long."

Mamoru looked up at her. She was always so sweet and kind and reassuring. Her silvery hair was in the same style as Usagi wore, though the long tails that trailed from the buns reached her lower legs. Her eyes were a silvery blue and held such wisdom and sadness, and love for him. He rested his head against her and held tight.

"I just don't want her to get hurt, or be afraid," he explained.

"Living up to your name then," Tee said, and grinned down at him. "You will be there for her, and the others will too. I'm sure she will make a lot of friends and be very happy. Just watch."

She hid her sigh as Mamoru looked back over the river. She could see his worry and care for the little one. Her reincarnated self was bright and bubbly and happy. She knew that wouldn't always be the case. One day Metallia would be freed, and when that day came she knew there would be troubles heaped on the two young ones and all their friends. She knew there were things that they had to face. But one day, she hoped, Mamoru and Usagi would realize they were soulmates. When that day came she and Endy would be reunited and finally released from this strange existence the Silver Crystal had granted them. Their own memories would be reunited with their younger reincarnations, and then she and Endy could rest, sure in the knowledge that they had given all they could.

There was always hope.

* * *

"I don't want to go!" Usagi wailed.

It was Tuesday morning, and her first day of school. And she didn't want to go to school, where there might be bullies and people would make her cry. She pulled at her uniform, not liking the way the starched material itched at her skin. The red and white were pretty, and her shoes were shiny and black with a little strap that had a red heart on it, but Usagi wanted to be in her favorite pink jeans and her bunny sweater instead.

"We'll be with you the whole way," Mamo promised. "And Auntie Kuko says she will meet your teacher today, so she's coming too."

Mamoru gave her a hug and a pat on the head as she sat on the stair of the genkan to put on her new shoes. They were very pretty, but that didn't mean she wanted to go to school.

"Is that true mama?" Usagi looked behind her to see her mother putting her shoes on. She had the stroller for Shingo and Unazuki was beside her, ready to go.

"Come on Usagi," Una urged. "You can do it. Don't be scared."

"Yeah, Usa," Mamo cajoled, "there's nothing to be afraid of."

Haruki smiled as he helped her with her shoes. "It's okay little Usa. We'll all be there."

"Ruki, I'm scared," she admitted, tears still falling. He stood up and gave her a hug. Mamo hurried to hug her too, and then Una. Shingo, unsure what was going on simply blew a raspberry at her.

Motoki ran inside and handed Usagi a little dandelion blossom. "Here. Now you won't be scared."

Usagi smiled. It was a bit of a tradition for the boys to find her flowers.

"Okay," she moaned. "I'll go, but if I get beated up or hitted you all have to bring me flowers."

Ikuko smiled indulgently at them as she opened the door. "I won't let anyone hit you or hurt you baby," she told her daughter.

They began the walk. It was almost five blocks, and she worried about Unazuki and Usagi, who had smaller legs than the others, but both of them seemed determined to keep up with the boys. Before long Usa and Una were skipping over the sidewalk, holding hands and laughing because the sun was shining and the birds were singing. Ikuko couldn't help smiling. It was easy to distract kids at that age.

* * *

Usagi wasn't very happy when the others had to leave her. She didn't want them to go, and struggled very hard not to cry. Mamo whispered for her to be strong and her mama gave her extra hugs and said she loved her as she left her in the group of new students.

They students waited, all together in lines by grade, to go inside the building. Usagi could see Mamo and Toki and Ruki as her mom took Una and Shingo away. Una was waving and crying but it looked like Shingo had fallen back to sleep. She wished she could just go home and wait another year for school.

Usagi looked around. All the kids in line were around her own age and none of them looked like bullies. She sighed, wishing Mamo could be in her class. It would be nice to have someone she knew.

"Hi! I'm Osaka Naru!" said a bright eyed redhead, who was smiling as she came close. The girl had been looking around, just as worried as Usagi was.

She thought the other girl was nice and pretty, so she smiled at her. "Hi! I'm Tsukino Usagi. Do you want to be my friend?"

There was a cute little giggle as the red-head nodded frantically. "Yes!" she said happily.

"Hi!" came a loud voice behind them. Both girls jumped a bit before they turned to the boy with rather shaggy brown hair and huge glasses that obscured his eyes. "I'm Umino Guiro. I want to be friends too!"

"Okay," Usagi said then saw that Naru was shaking a little. "But no more scaring us!" she added.

"Alright," he said and held out his hand. On his palm were small stickers. One was a pink heart and one was a red one. "Here."

"Thank you," Naru said, and blushed as she took the red heart. She put it on her collar and smiled at the boy.

"Arigato," Usagi said, taking the pink one. She took the sticker off the backing and added it to her white blouse. She smiled. The school uniform shirt was scratchy and plain, but it looked better with the heart on it.

"How old are you Guiro," Usagi asked, feeling curious. He looked a little bigger than her and Naru.

"I'm almost six," he said proudly. Then he bent down and his glasses fell off. He had rather nice brown eyes. Usagi picked up the glasses and gave them to him. He was blushing all over. It made Usagi giggle.

Usagi saw Mamo and Toki waving to her and waved back, smiling happily. Ruki waved too, but then pointed to the front of the line. She turned to look and got her first glimpse of her new teacher.

The man was very tall with shaggy blonde hair that fell over one of his vivid green eyes. He had tanned skin and wore a white dress shirt with the school crest and red pants that matched the pants and skirts all the students were given. He smiles at all of them and Usagi felt her heart flutter. He was beautiful.

* * *

Nomura-sensei smiled as he called out the names. Usagi stood, clinging to Naru and hoping they would be allowed to sit together. Each table could sit four students, all facing each other.

When the sensei noticed them he came over and asked their names. Behind them Guiro yelled his last name loudly and the sensei smiled at him.

He went and changed some tags around on the desks and put the three of them all at one table together.

"Alright, so Usagi, Naru, and Umino, joining you will be Bradley. He just moved here from America. Can you be extra nice to him?"

Usagi nodded her head emphatically. She wanted to tell the teacher he got her friend's name wrong, but he was already pushing the new boy to the desk.

"Hi!" she said, and took his hand. She pointed to the seat facing hers. Naru sat beside her and Guiro across from her. "I am Tsukino Usagi. This is Os-Osaka Naru and…" she was cut off.

"Umino," Bradley said, and shook the other boy's hand. The boys smiled at one another.

"Yes, I'm Umino," Guiro said, emphasizing it for the girls. They got the hint. He didn't want to embarrass their American friend. Americans did names backwards. Everybody knew that.

When the whole class was sitting the teacher walked to the front of the room and began introducing himself. He made sure everyone was there, and then he started handing out papers for them to work on. Usagi sighed as she stared at the top of the sheet. It asked for her name, and she smiled, thankful that Ruki had taught her how to write hers.

* * *

"How is she doing?" Motoki asked as he and Mamoru stared across the lunch room.

"I'm pretty sure she made some friends," Mamoru told him. "There's that redhead from this morning, and the boy. Oh and another boy too. I wish we could go sit with them."

"Even if we could, we'd get teased if we did Mamo," Motoki said, frowning. "I don't mind it, but with her being scared of bullies, it isn't a good idea."

With a frustrated sigh Mamoru nodded. As much as he hated it Toki was right. He opened his bento box and pulled out the lunch. His sausages were shaped like little octopi, and they were dancing around on rice that had bits of cut kelp and vegetables. His mom had dyed the rice with food coloring to make it look like the ocean. Toki's lunch matched his, and he grinned when his brother started biting octopus heads off. With a laugh, he copied Motoki.

'She'll be fine,' he told himself. He could hear her giggle even from across the crowded room. He smiled and focused on eating octopus legs faster than his brother.

* * *

Chibi-Usa stared down at her lists. She wanted everything completely memorized. She just couldn't fail her parents. Not now. Chibi-Mamo was busy watching the school across the street. Pretty soon all her uncles would be there as well, as long as she and her twin didn't fail. They just had to save them all.

She was very excited to see more of her mom and dad as children. Her mind wandered back to the first few days she and Chibi-Mamo had gone into the past when they were about six years old. She hadn't always been very nice to Usagi then. Chibi-Mamo had yelled at her a lot. But Usagi had loved her in spite of it, and they had eventually become very close.

Her mother, at barely fourteen, had gone into the future to save her and her brother and the whole family, not even knowing who they were. It was only fair that she and Chibi-Mamo do the same now. She smiled at the images she had captured with her mini-computer. The little version of her mother was an absolute delight. She just wished the girl hadn't been exposed to bullies so young. Everything had a lasting impression at that age.

Chibi-Usa would do everything in her power to make sure Usagi and Mamoru realized there was good in the world.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Okay, so I have a question for my readers on this one. Because, as I said before, I really have no plan in mind for this story. So the dilemma is keeping this a fun and happy story, while still showing some of the work involved in saving the boys. So I'm giving you a couple options.  
QUESTION ONE  
1). Detailed descriptions as Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo protect their charges and save the Shitennou  
2). Accounts from the boys perspectives as they meet Usagi, Mamo, Toki, and Ruki.  
3). A vague description of the events after the fact in a conversation between Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo.

QUESTION TWO  
My second question for you involves bringing the other Senshi into the story early. Should I do it? Do you want to see little Ami, Rei, Mako, and Mina? How about Michi, Ruka, Sets, and Ru? I have some great ideas for them, but again, this story is mostly driven on impulse, so I'm asking all of you what you want...  
1A). Bring ALL the girls in as students in the school.  
1B). Bring only the Inner Senshi in as students in the school.  
2A). Bring ALL the girls in as the Negaverse changes targets.  
2B). Focus only on the Outer Senshi as targets  
2C). Focus only on the Inner Senshi as targets  
3). Don't Bring the girls in at all.

So, tell me what all of you think... I might just start working on a plot line. Keep in mind I am also working on about a dozen other stories, but I will try to update quickly as soon as I get a few responses.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:** This chapter is a bit longer than normal for this story, but I wanted to get it all out in one so that we could go back to mostly happy stuff after. I really had a hard time with all of this, so please tell me if you think I did okay. It was really hard to write, especially Nephrite's scene.

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
** **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter 6  
 **To Save Them**

* * *

Mamoru snuggled in under the covers and looked over at Motoki. His brother was snoring and he didn't like it. He wanted to be at home in his bed. In his room. Where he didn't have to listen to snores. There was a shout from downstairs and Mamoru stiffened. He rolled over and punched Toki lightly on the shoulder.

"Wake up!" he hissed. "Something's wrong!"

"What is it?"

"I don't know but there's loud sounds from downstairs."

There were crashes and it sounded like things were breaking. then there was another shout. Mamoru shivered in fear. He wasn't sure what was happening but he needed to get to Usagi.

Haruki was in the other bed and he woke up when there was another loud crashing sound. He sat up and threw off his covers. "We have to check on the girls and Shingo," he said, hurrying to the door.

Mamoru and Motoki climbed out of the bed and hurried after him. They went across the hall and Haruki pulled Shingo out of his bed. The younger boy was frightened and crying. Haruki lifted him up and carried him, even though he was too big for that.

They moved quickly then, hurrying to the next room where Unazuki was sleeping with Usagi. He needed to protect them. He hurried inside and saw two shivering, crying girls. He need to reach Usagi. It was the only thing on his mind now. Seeing her afraid made him hurt in his chest.

* * *

Usagi was scared. Loud sounds were coming from down the stairs. She huddled under her covers with Una and shook in fear.

Suddenly the door opened and she almost screamed before she realized it was the boys. Haruki was holding Shingo. Motoki and Mamoru rushed to the bed and reached for them.

"Come on!" Mamoru said, "we gotta hide."

"Where?" Usagi asked, reaching for his hand.

Motoki grabbed Una and held her tight. Haruki waved to them and the group followed the older boy out of the room and toward the end of the hall where a set of stairs was hidden inside a door. It ran up to the attic and he led them inside and told Mamoru to close the door behind them.

Haruki moved up the stairs and Usagi followed with the others. She trusted her cousin to keep them safe, but she was worried about Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo. But the two of them were bigger and stronger than the kids.

She heard a roar and then a shout and squeaked in terror. Mamoru put his hand on her back and pushed her gently the rest of the way up the stairs. "Keep moving little bunny," he whispered. "Come on, just keep going." She followed the others and then turned to wait for him at the top.

Haruki was pulling on a place in the wall where the secret closet was. He motioned for Una and Toki to go in and then handed Shingo to them. Then he was helping Usagi inside and Mamoru followed her. Haruki crawled inside and closed the door behind him before pulling on the string on the inside to drop the picture over the wall.

Usagi didn't know why there was a secret closet in the house, but they had found it once when they were playing hide and seek. She'd showed her daddy and he said if they were ever in trouble and it wasn't a fire they should hide there. She was glad Haruki remembered it.

There were still loud sounds from down the stairs, but they were muffled now. Mamoru wrapped his arms around her and she leaned back and lay against him. He was warm and safe and she loved him. He would protect her.

* * *

The two Youma were defeated. Chibi-Mamo wiped his hand across his brow in relief as he reached out and grabbed his sister hugging her hard.

"They didn't send two last time!" she complained. "Things are different!"

"I know," he murmured. "We've got to check on the kids. I didn't expect all this noise, and they're probably frightened."

"Okay. You go up and tell them everything is okay while I clean up this mess." She pointed to the overturned table and broken chairs. There was a pile of thick dust on the kitchen floor.

Chibi-Mamo shook his head. They'd been prepared for the first Youma, but not the second. The first had died before setting foot inside the house, but the second had come in through the front while they'd been cleaning the mess. It must have heard them and had come to attack.

He was thankful they'd still been in henshin at the time. He hurried through the living room and up the stairs to the kids rooms. Their beds were empty. Panic crawled up his throat. He went back down the stairs and rushed to his sister.

"The kids are gone!" he shouted.

She turned suddenly, also panicked. Then she frowned and raced up the stairs. He followed her. She went past the bedrooms and right up to the attic door. Realization dawned on him and he prayed to the kami that the children already knew about the hidden room.

Together they raced up the stairs, calling for the children. It had been a long battle. They would have had plenty of time to make it up here, and he knew they were very smart. They would have hidden any traces if they hid here.

Chibi-Usa pressed on the hidden latch and the door swung open. Six worried, and startled, faces stared back at them.

"Oh thank Kami!" Chibi-Usa yelled. "I'm so glad you remembered!" They helped the kids out of the secret room and hugged all of them.

"What happened?" Usagi asked, clinging to Chibi-Usa tightly. "We were scared and we wanted to help you but… we aren't big enough to fight. I hearded a monster."

Chibi-Mamo sighed. If there had only been one, or they had been prepared for two, none of the kids would have been the wiser. Now they had to explain at least part of it. He met his sister's eyes and she nodded.

"Do you remember how we told you that sometimes people help others when there is a bully?"

"Uh huh?" Usagi nodded.

"Well, some things are harder to fight than bullies. And my brother and I came to make sure one of those things didn't hurt any of you. There are some other kids we have to help too, but we're going to do everything we can to make sure all of you are safe, okay?"

"Was it a monster?" Haruki asked. "Like the ones we see on the news sometimes?"

"It was, but they won't come back."

"How come?"

"Because they're dead." Chibi-Mamo explained.

"You killeded it?" Motoki asked.

"We had to. They aren't people like we are. They don't have souls, and they don't know right from wrong. They are made only to hurt people and if we don't kill them, then they kill people. They would have taken you kids."

"Where?" Mamoru asked.

"Somewhere scary," Chibi-Usa explained. "But it's okay now. You're safe."

"But there are other kids you have to help too?" Mamoru asked.

"Yes, and it's going to be really close together and we have to do it while also taking care of you."

"We can hide in the secret closet," Usagi said. "Then you know we are safe and you can go and come back."

"You would be willing to hide?" Chibi-Usa asked, smiling.

"Uh huh. We can do it. We don't want monsters hurting kids." Usagi said quietly.

Chibi-Mamo couldn't help himself. He took his mother from his sister's arms and hugged her tightly. "You are just wonderful," he said quietly and kissed her cheek.

They took the kids back downstairs. The four oldest helped with the mess while Unazuki kept Shingo in the living room, which wasn't as badly damaged. Then they took the kids upstairs and helped them back into bed.

While the children slept Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo went back up to the secret room and started to make it livable. They made a sleeping area and put in a couple pillows for sitting. They dragged an old shelf from the attic and filled it with books for the kids. Then they went down to the kitchen and gathered all sorts of goodies.

The last problem was the bathroom. They didn't know how long they might be gone, though they were planning to make the trips short, so they pulled an old bucket up the stairs and took the toilet seat off the downstairs toilet. The put up a curtain in a hidden alcove just outside the secret room and placed the makeshift toilet there. It would have to do.

* * *

Kunzite was not happy. He wanted to go outside and play, but his mommy said no. Mommy said she wasn't feeling good, and he didn't either, but that's why he wanted to go outside. When he went outside he felt better. He didn't usually argue with mommy, but today, something made him.

Grabbing her hand he began pulling and tugging at her. She followed him, slowly, a hand to her head, mumbling about taking a nap. He tugged harder when she started to stumble.

 _Outside. Get Mommy outside. Outside._ It was all he could think about.

Mommy had a baby in her tummy, so she was heavy. He couldn't pull her so he had to make her hurry. He was determined. He reached for the handle on the door and turned it, but it was locked. He had to stand on his toes to reach, but finally he turned the little knob. But when he turned around Mommy was sitting on the floor. He opened the door wide and pulled and pushed and tugged his mommy until she was out of the house.

He ran back inside. His teacher said if mommies or daddies were sick or hurt he had to get help. The phone was on the table. He stood up on the chair and reached for it, then hopped down and raced back to where his mommy was sleeping on the porch.

He turned on the phone and dialed the numbers on the little sticker his teacher gave him. A lady with a pretty voice asked what the emergency was.

"The house made mommy sick," he said.

"Can you repeat that?"

Kunzite sighed. "The house. It made mommy sick. I got her outside, but she won't wake up. I told her I feeled better outside, but she didn't listen. So I made her go on the porch but she won't wake up!" He was feeling a bit desperate.

"You sound really scared but you are being really brave. Can you tell me your name?"

"Ine Kunzite," he said. "And my mommy is Ine Hisoka," he added. "My daddy is at work."

"What's your address Kunzite-chan?" she asked gently

He held the phone out and looked at the sticker before reading off the numbers and words. "Please hurry. Mommy has a baby in her belly."

"Someone is already on the way. Stay outside the house and wait for them. Can you tell me how far along your mommy is?"

"Um, basketball size?" he answered, not knowing how else to explain. "I think that means its soon cause when Takeo's mommy was basketball size she went in the hospickal and came out with his sister."

"Alright, you should be hearing sirens any moment."

Kunzite nodded. Then he remembered she couldn't see him and said, "okay. I hear them now."

The sirens were getting very close. He saw a boy and a girl across the street. The boy had purple hair and the girl had pink hair. They saw him and ran over.

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Is your mommy hurt?"

"The house made her sick," Kunzite explained.

The boy nodded his head. "Carbon Monoxide," he said.

The girl reached for the phone and he handed it to her. She started talking quickly but he didn't understand everything he said. His mommy looked pale and he didn't like it. What if she was really sick? What if the baby was hurt? He wanted his daddy. The girl felt on his mommy's neck and then talked again.

Tears started but he sniffled and held them back. Until his daddy came he had to be strong for his mommy. The boy with purple hair sat down next to him and wrapped an arm around him. "It'll be okay. Chibi-Usa checked her. She's fine, just sleeping and she will probably have a headache, but you saved her."

Kunzite nodded. "I want my daddy," he whispered.

"Where does he work?" the boy asked.

Kunzite told him and the boy pulled out a different phone and started looking on it. A few minutes later he was making a call. And then he spoke the words Kunzite wanted to hear the most.

"Ine-san, your son is with me. He and your wife are okay, but they aren't feeling very well and an ambulance is coming to get them. Your son wants to talk to you, is that okay?"

A moment later the phone was in his hands.

"Daddy?" he asked.

"Oh thank Kami," his father said in the same kind and patient tone he'd always known. "Are you okay Kun?"

"Yeah, but mommy is sleeping. The house made her sick."

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the hospital."

"Okay daddy."

"And Kun?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"Love you daddy."

* * *

Zoicite looked into the hollow of the tree for his brother. Not there. He stood and scratched his head. Maybe under the slide? No. Finally he moved around and looked into the sandbox. Jadeite was laying on his belly, his whole body hidden in the little trench he had dug.

"Founded you!" he said, laughing.

Jadeite hopped up and grinned at him. Zoicite loved his brother. He was fun to play with. Much more fun than their baby sister, who mostly took lots of naps.

"I'm hungry," Jadeite said. "Lets go get lunch."

"Okay," he followed his brother into the house. He wanted something yummy too. His nose wrinkled. Something smelled funny. It hurt his nose and made it hard to breathe.

"Where's Mommy?" Jadeite asked, sounding a bit scared.

"I'll go find her. Open the door and go back outside." He didn't usually order his brother around. He was only ten months older than him after all, but this time he thought something was wrong.

Jadeite opened the door, but then didn't want to leave without Zoicite and followed him no matter how much he yelled.

"Mommy?" Jadeite called, really loud. But Mommy didn't answer.

They found her in their sister's room, holding the baby and staring at a fire that was coming through the wall from another room. He was really scared, and wasn't sure what to do.

"We have to go mommy!" Zoicite yelled, and started pulling his mother's arm. Jadeite got behind her and pushed. She didn't move at first. He wanted to scream and yell, and maybe cry.

Their mommy was afraid of fire. Really afraid of fire. She'd been burned bad once when she was little. She stood frozen and they had to push and pull her to get her outside. He tugged and pulled and wanted to yell at her, but he didn't.

By the time they got out the back door smoke was coming out in thick waves and big columns from the open door and windows. He stared at their house. It was burning up. All their clothes and their toys, and all the food... but that was just stuff. Mommy and his brother and sister were okay.

A pink haired girl ran over to them. "Are you okay? Is everybody out?"

"We are," Zoicite said, "but my mommy is really afraid of fire. She hasn't said anything since we saw her," he confessed.

"I'll call for help," the girl said. "Just stay back as far as you can. Maybe see if you can get your mom talking. Maybe if she pays attention to the baby…"

She trailed off as she pulled out a phone. "I'd like to report a fire," she said and walked slightly away.

Zoicite could still hear her talking, but he was busy.

He helped mommy sit on the grass and took his baby sister, who was still sleeping. She was making little sucking motions with her mouth like she was hungry, but he didn't have a bottle for her. He thought maybe he should have grabbed stuff on his way out, but he didn't want his family to get hurt. He was really glad his brother had followed him.

He handed the baby to Jadeite and turned back to his mommy. After a moment he tried shaking her shoulders. She blinked and stared at him. "Zo?" she asked. "Are you okay?"

"We're okay Mommy," he said. "But I didn't grab a bottle for Aika. I'm sorry."

His mommy grabbed him and hugged tight. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I should have gotten all of us out."

Daddy came running into the back yard, calling for all of them. Zoicite turned. "Daddy!" His daddy was here. And suddenly he was crying, but he didn't know why. He wasn't scared like he had been inside the house when there was fire and his mommy wouldn't move. Daddy picked him up and his brother and sister, and then their mommy put her arms around all of them.

Zoicite noticed his brother was crying too, and didn't feel so bad. "I was scared," he told daddy.

"They got us out." Mommy told daddy what had happened and daddy thanked both of them again and again.

"As soon as the fire department gets here, I'm going to make sure you all get something to eat," he said. "I have the other diaper bag in the car. I was coming home for lunch and saw the smoke."

Zoicite noticed daddy had tears on his face and so did mommy. "We're okay," he reminded them. "All of us are here. The rest is just stuff."

Mommy and daddy smiled and hugged them all even harder.

* * *

Serious **trigger warning** for Nephrite's section. Child witnessing a death. Loss of a parent.

* * *

Nephrite swung his legs forward and back on the swings. He was feeling sad. He wanted his mommy back. He'd been so excited. He was going to get a brother. But then mommy had screamed and it had scared him. Daddy had taken her to the hospital, but she never came home. His mommy was gone and his daddy wasn't the same anymore. He smelled funny and cried a lot now. It made Nephrite afraid. He wanted daddy to be like he was before.

A loud crash came from inside the house, startling him. He didn't like loud sounds. Daddy wasn't loud. Daddy was quiet. He shivered. He didn't know what to do. He saw something through the window. There was something in his house. Something big and loud and scary. He jumped off the swing. He had to save his daddy.

A boy and a girl dressed in strange clothing ran into the yard.

"We're too late!" yelled the girl and rushed inside.

The boy turned and saw Nephrite. "Stay right there!" he ordered, and then he hurried after her. There were more really loud sounds and shouts and lots of bright lights. Then girl dragged his daddy outside.

Nephrite screamed when he saw him. Daddy had blood on him. The girl said to help. He ran to daddy and held his hands over the blood. There was too much. It was on him and the girl with the pink hair and on his daddy.

The girl screamed for the boy to hurry, but the big scary monster was holding the boy down. Nephrite couldn't see his purple hair. The girl told him to stay with his daddy and ran back inside.

Daddy wasn't awake, so Nephrite shook him. He didn't wake up. He put both hands over the blood and pushed hard. He couldn't stop crying. He didn't want his daddy to go away too.

There were lots of loud sounds and then a bright flash of pink light from inside his house. Something screamed, but he thought it was the monster that had hurt his daddy. The girl and the boy limped outside and ran to Nephrite and his daddy.

"Oh, no!" the boy shouted. He put his hands over daddy and pretty purple and gold sparks came from his fingers, but daddy still didn't wake up and the blood didn't go away. "Oh, I'm so sorry Neph. They came early. I'm so sorry!"

The girl picked him up and held him. Nephrite didn't understand. Who came early? And why wasn't daddy waking up? Was he the dead word, like mommy and his brother?

"We have to call the police, and his aunt and uncle," the boy said.

"At least you have his uncle's work number," the girl said.

Nephrite realized his daddy wasn't coming back. He started to cry. He wanted his daddy, even if he smelled funny. Even if he was sad and crying. He just wanted him to come back.

"Daddy?" he asked, not sure what else to say.

"I'm so sorry baby, he's gone. I'm so sorry."

Nephrite buried his face in her warm chest and cried. Everyone was gone. Everyone left him. He wanted his mommy and daddy back.

"For now, you have to stay with him. I've got to get to the other kids. We can't leave them alone." The boy stood and hurried away, leaving his phone with the girl.

Nephrite sighed and snuggled closer. Of course the boy left. People always left. He would just stay close to the girl until she left too.

He heard the girl talking but he didn't pay attention. He was feeling very sleepy. His eyes wouldn't stay open. He just needed to sleep. Maybe this would all be a dream and when he woke up his daddy would be okay, and his mommy would come home from the hospital and he would have a little brother.

* * *

Chibi-Usa kissed Nephrite's forehead and wished for him to sleep. That's what he needed now. She watched as the little boy's eyes fluttered closed, and pulled out the phone. She didn't like using her powers that way, but the boy had been through far too much.

To her it didn't matter that Nephrite's father would have died in a few more weeks. They had failed him today, and because of that, Nephrite wouldn't have those extra few weeks with his dad. The man had held back the Youma admirably, especially for one who was drinking. He had been determined to save his son, and that was what mattered.

She dialed a number that had been stored inside the phone. Kunzite's father. He would have to come and get the child. Then she and her brother would put the block on all the children, making them untraceable and hiding their crystals until puberty. She hadn't wanted to do that, especially knowing how frightening it had been for her mother to suddenly be told she was Sailor Moon when she was fourteen, but she would do what she must to protect her family.

She held tight to her uncle and listened as Ine-san answered the phone. "Konichiwa, Ine-san," she said, holding back the sobs that wanted to come out. "Your nephew needs you."

"Which one?" he asked.

"Nephrite. His father's been killed. I'm with him now, and he is asleep. I haven't called the police yet… I was hoping to spare him that part of it. He saw his father die. It's too much to make him watch them carry him away too."

"Was it a Youma?" the man asked, sounding incredibly sad.

"It was. I'm sorry. We tried… but it was too late when we got here."

"I'm sure you did young one. You've done more than I could ask. Most of us have no idea how to fight these things."

"I can keep him asleep until you get here, but I'm alone, and I don't know if they'll send another."

"I'm already driving," Ine-san told her. "I should be there in a moment. We can keep him asleep for now and when he wakes up he won't be alone."

"Arigato," she whispered, her heart breaking for the little boy in her arms. One day he would be big and strong and would protect many people. But for the moment he was only a little boy and he needed parents to love him. He needed to be held and told everything was going to be okay.

The past few days had been extremely difficult. They'd had no idea the carbon monoxide leak at the Ine home was real. They had made the assumption that they had somehow caused it. Because of that they had been careless and hadn't gotten there until it was nearly too late. The fire had been started, not by them as planned, but by a faulty wire in the bathroom. And now they were late getting to Nephrite. They had nearly failed all three missions. Three of the boys had saved themselves, and Nephrite's father had sacrficed himself for his son. They hadn't done any good at all.

She hung her head in shame. Had they only made things worse?

A few minutes later Ine-san was there. He put a hand on her shoulder and stared down at her.

"I don't know who you are," he said in a quiet voice. "But you've helped us. You probably think you failed, but it's not true. Little Nephrite here wasn't alone when his father was gone. If he had been, he would not be here. My son Kunzite might have gotten his mother out of the house, but you and your brother comforted him. And I know you also helped my nephews after the fire. How many teenagers can there be with pink and purple hair, hmm?"

"But..."

"No, don't second guess yourself young one. There was a reason things happened the way they did. We don't yet know it, but one day we will. Until then, concern yourself with the living."

"Arigato Ine-san."

Chibi-Usa made her way back to the Tsukino house, her footsteps slow, her head bowed. In spite of his kind words, she still felt guilty. They had lost an innocent. When she reached the house she heard childish laughter bubbling up from one of the girls, probably Usagi. She opened the door and went inside. All the kids were in a circle around Chibi-Mamo, who was holding up...

She grinned. Her brother had Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon puppets on his hands and was doing a show for the kids. She let out a laugh as Sailor Moon gave one of her trademark speeches and Tuxedo Kamen swooned at her. Then Tuxedo Kamen made one of his little speeches and Sailor Moon swooned at him. All the kids were screaming with laughter.

Feeling lighter and happier, she moved to sit with the kids. Her tiny, five year old mother climbed trustingly into her lap and snuggled close.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** OH MY GOODNESS! Writing Kunzite's scene I was in tears! Nephrite's scene made me blubber like a baby for almost an hour! I really struggled writing those scenes. Please let me know if they are too much. I wanted it to feel real and frightening, but I don't want it to be too much.

Okay, as you all know I did a reader response on the last chapter. The results, via message and review are:

QUESTION 1: How to show the battles to save the boys  
2\. Accounts from the boys perspectives.

QUESTION 2: Should I bring in some or all of the girls  
1A. Bring ALL the girls in as students in the school.

Children in the story...  
Not in school - Unazuki (Una), Shingo (Go), Hotaru (Ru), Aika (Ai)  
Grade One - Usagi (Usa), Minako (Mina), Makoto (Mako), Ami, Rei, Naru, Umino  
Grade Two - Jadeite (Jed), Michiru (Michi), Haruka (Ruka)  
Grade Three - Mamoru (Mamo), Motoki (Toki), Nephrite (Neph), Zoicite (Zo), Kunzite (Kun)  
Grade Four - Setsuna (Sets)  
Grade Five - Haruki (Ruki)

Some of the children won't appear until the next chapter, or the one after that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I think part one will be three more chapters, and I then I will start part two.

Children in the story...  
Not in school - Unazuki (Una), Shingo (Go), Hotaru (Ru), Aika (Ai)  
Grade One - Usagi (Usa), Minako (Mina), Makoto (Mako), Ami, Rei, Naru, Umino  
Grade Two - Jadeite (Jed), Michiru (Michi), Haruka (Ruka)  
Grade Three - Mamoru (Mamo), Motoki (Toki), Nephrite (Neph), Zoicite (Zo), Kunzite (Kun)  
Grade Four - Setsuna (Sets)  
Grade Five - Haruki (Ruki)  
Some of the children won't appear until the next chapter, or the one after that.

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
** **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter Seven  
 **New Friends**

* * *

"A Moving truck!" Usagi shouted excitedly. "Someone is moving in! And look! Kids!" she squealed excitedly. "Boys!" she yelled loudly.

Mamoru and Motoki raced to the window to look out. Haruki followed a pace behind them, slower, as he was still dealing with the last of the chicken pox and didn't feel very well. They had all been sick, even Shingo and Unazuki, who didn't go to school. Haruki seemed to be taking longer to get over it, which made Usagi sad. She wanted him to feel better.

"We should go say hi," Toki said. "We won't make them sick," he added, looking at Usagi's mom. "The doctor said we aren't con-tag-i-ous," he added, making his way slowly through the word.

"Are all of you feeling okay?" Ikuko asked.

"I don't want to go," Una whined. "I'm sleepy and I still don't feel good," she added.

"You don't have to. The rest of you, stick together," Ikuko said.

Usagi let out a happy whoop and hugged her mother. "Thank you!"

The four kids who were going out hurried to pu their shoes on. Usagi had seen two little boys. One with silver-blonde hair and one with chestnut hair. The one with darker hair looked very sad and seemed lonely, even though the one with silvery hair was with him. Usagi wondered why he looked so sad. She wished she could share Endy with him. When she was sad Endy always helped. Maybe she could share Mamoru instead. He always made her feel better too.

Motoki opened the door and they filed through before dashing to the street. Mamoru grabbed Usagi's hand as they looked both ways and then Haruki told them it was safe to cross. They all went together, quickly.

The two little boys turned when Motoki called out.

"Hi!" he said, brightly. "You're new here. My name is Motoki. This is Mamoru, my brother, and Haruki, and Usagi our neighbors and best friends. What's your name?"

The brown haired boy moved slightly so that he was behind the other.

"I'm Kunzite," the silver-haired boy said. He gave them all a smile. "And this is my cousin Nephrite. Neph, it's okay. Say hi,"

The other boy waved and mumbled.

Instinctively, Usagi moved toward the other boy slowly. She felt almost like she was creeping closer, as though he was a scared bunny.

"It's okay," she said, keeping her voice low. "We're nice kids. Not bullies."

"I'm not afraid of bullies," Nephrite said, frowning.

"You're supposed to say you aren't bullies either," Usagi said, giving him a little smile.

A hint of a return smile touched Nephrite's face, then disappeared. "We aren't bullies," he confirmed.

"Why are you so worried about bullies?" Kunzite asked, turning Usagi to look at him.

"Cause we met some and our babysitters saved us, but the bullies were mean and pushed me of the swing and hit Ruki!" Her voice rose as she explained, and she found her chin quivering as the tears wanted to return. It hadn't been very long since the incident, and it still upset her.

A woman with a very large pregnant belly waddled out of the house and towards the kids. "Kun, Nephrite. You've made some friends. I told you it wouldn't be too bad."

Nephrite made a small sound in his throat. "Everybody will leave," he muttered.

Usagi moved closer to him and tapped him on the arm. "Friends don't leave," she said. "I didn't leave Mamo when he had no family, and I won't leave you now. Okay?"

"But, you don't know me," he said, still frowning.

Usagi shrugged. "I don't need to. I like you already."

Nephrite was still looking wary, but he moved closer to her. "Okay," he said.

"We live right there, and Mamo and Toki live there," she said, pointing across the street. "But if you come visit you have to ask first and look both ways. Cars drive fast sometimes and you don't want to get hit. My dad says it will smush you like a pancake if you get hit."

"What's a pancake?" Kunzite asked.

Usagi gaped at him. "You've never had a pancake?" she asked incredulously. "They're only the yummiest, most tastiest, wonderfulest breakfast ever!"

Haruki started laughing. "They are pretty good," he said. "My aunt makes them all the time. It's mine and Usagi's favorite."

"Your aunt?" Nephrite asked, looking hopeful.

"Yup. My aunt and uncle are Usagi's mom and dad. They adopted me when my parents died. And when Mamoru's parents died, Motoki's parents adopted him. But they aren't his aunt and uncle. Usa sort of found them for him."

"Wow," breathed Nephrite. Finally, a smile broke over his face. He moved closer to Haruki. "How long have you lived with them?"

"Three years," Haruki said. "And even though I miss my mom and dad, I'm happy to have my aunt and uncle. And Usa, and Shingo. And my friends," he added.

Usagi wondered exactly what was happening. It seemed like a lot more was being said than the words that were spoken. Impulsively she hugged all the boys and then ran to Mamoru to hide her face in his shoulder. He hugged her close. "Good job Usa," he said. "I think you made Nephrite feel better."

"Do you kids want a snack?" the pregnant mother asked suddenly, giving them all a warm smile.

Food always brightened Usagi. "Yes please!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down happily. She was the youngest of the group, and she was also the only girl. She ran to the woman and slipped her hand into hers trustingly. "You have to come meet my mom soon though, and learn about pancakes!"

* * *

Chibi-Usa stayed close to her brother as they watched the children meet one another. It was rather adorable to watch the young version of her mother bringing everyone together. Soon enough she and Chibi-Mamo would have to leave, and she was happy to see that the little ones were meeting as they should. Pretty soon little Usagi would have more friends than she would know what to do with.

Pulling out her phone, she snapped several pictures until the children all followed Kunzite's mother into the house. She hid her phone back in her subspace pocket. The technology was over a thousand years beyond what was available in this time. She snorted. Most people didn't even carry cell phones yet.

"I think we've done it," she whispered to her brother.

"You're right. I know it didn't go according to plan, but from what Setsuna said, we didn't mess up the timeline."

Chibi-Usa snorted. "Mamo, this timeline is already so far different than the original."

"A good thing too, or I never would have been born, and you would have waited years to be born," Chibi-Mamo answered. "Do we have any idea yet who is meddling with the time strings?"

"I have a theory."

"Care to enlighten your favorite brother?" Chibi-Mamo teased.

"Heliodor," Chibi-Usa murmured.

There was a gasp beside her, and she turned. Her brothers' eyes, rimmed in a purple halo, were wide and glistening. "You think she's still alive?" he asked.

"I do. And what's more, I think Aunt Puu and Uncle Ruki's plan worked. I think she made the 'Youma,' like she was supposed to."

"They won't ever give up," Chibi-Mamo said, his voice strained. "I wish we had been there that day. Maybe… maybe if we were there, she wouldn't have been taken."

"I know what you mean, but we were still kids ourselves, and we were in the past for training. We had no clue it was going to happen."

"Do you think she'll come home?"

"I hope so. But if she does, I don't know if she will ever be who she was meant to be. We still don't know who took her, or why," Chibi-Usa fought back tears. "I can only pray the Kami protect her.

"Maybe someday we'll see her again," Chibi-Mamo said sadly.

She frowned, her mind going back to the day they had been called home to discover Haruki and Setsuna's youngest child had been taken from her crib. The nurse that had been on duty had been killed. None of the other children had been touched, and it had always made Chibi-Usa wonder; why Heliodor? Why that particular child?

With a sigh, she tugged on her brother's arm. "Come on. We have to go check on the other kids."

"Do you think the other girls will get along with Usagi?"

"I know they will. Remember how Haruka always bragged about protecting mom from bullies?" She giggled. "She and Mako always fight about who gets to protect her more."

"I know," Mamo laughed. "What's really funny is that the whole time they're fighting about it Auntie Minako is just smirking and being the one to protect her most."

Chibi-Usa stifled another giggle as they made their way out of the area. They wanted to see how the other kids were and make sure there were no more attempts by the Dark Kingdom before they went back to their own time. As much as she missed Helios and her siblings and friends, she had taken up the mission and wouldn't leave until she was sure all the kids were safe.

* * *

Mamoru, Haruki, and Nephrite sat together on the branch of the huge tree in the back yard. Mamoru was carefully watching Usagi and Unazuki, who were having a tea party with their stuffed animals in the grass below, but his mind was focused on the conversation the three of them had been having.

Of all the kids, Haruki had always understood the strange loneliness that came from being an orphan the best, though he had his aunt and uncle. It was true that Mamoru had family as well, but there was a part of him that would always feel left behind. He had no blood relatives left in the world. It was a sad thing.

"He was sad all the time anyways," Nephrite was saying. "Maybe… maybe he's happier now?"

Mamoru thought about it. "He was your daddy. I think because he was your daddy he wanted to stay with you as much as he wanted her back," Mamoru said finally.

"But he didn't spend time with me anymore," Nephrite argued. "And he smelled funny."

"Maybe mommies and daddies aren't supposed to be alone," Haruki said gently. "Maybe, when they really, really love each other, and they lose each other it makes them really sad. As sad as you are right now, but maybe more."

"I'm sure they miss you though," Mamoru added. "I bet they watch you. Usagi told me once that she thought my mom and dad were angels. That they could come and see me, and they would help me sometimes if they could."

"Do you think so?"

"I do," he said, hoping it gave his new friend something to be happy about. "I think if we can be really good and really kind they'll be proud of us."

Haruki was nodding. "Nephrite, I know you think everyone will leave you, and you get really sad because you miss them, but we're here, and we understand. There are people in the world like that…" he pointed to where Ikuko was hanging sheets on the line in the yard. "People who would take in another child and love them like their own. And people like her," he said, pointing to Usagi, "who would find a family for a little boy because she couldn't bear to see him go. Good things happen because of people like them."

Nephrite nodded, though he still looked sad. "Maybe it will just take time," he said. "I'm not as mad and hurt as I was last week. And maybe next week I'll feel even better," he said sounding a bit more hopeful. "I'm glad I met you guys. I thought… I thought no one could understand." He sniffled a little bit and Haruki wrapped an arm around him.

"I'm still scared though…" he said.

"Why?"

"What if my aunt dies?"

"What do you mean?"

"My mommy was pregnant, and then she screamed, and went to the hospital and never came home."

"It doesn't happen that much," Haruki said. "We know lots of people who have had babies."

"But…"

Usagi looked up from the tea party and waved. Mamoru waved back.

"Are you boys going to stay up there forever and ever?" she asked.

"Yup!" Mamoru said, smiling.

"And ever and ever and ever," Unazuki said, giggling. "Maybe they'll turn to monkeys," she added.

"Neph," Haruki said. "Uncle Kenji says, 'don't borrow trouble.' That means to stop worrying about things because they might not happen. Even if something does happen to your aunt, you'll still have your uncle, and your cousins, and all of us."

Nephrite nodded, but even Mamoru wasn't comforted by Haruki's words. The boy was a couple years older though, and Mamoru thought he was pretty smart, so he listened.

"When are Jadeite and Zoicite coming?" he asked.

"This weekend. Their mom wants to be with my aunt when the baby gets here," he said, still rather quiet.

"I'm glad we can meet them." Haruki turned and started making his way down the tree. "Come on before the girls get the idea to climb up to see us," he added with a worried frown. "They could get hurt.

* * *

Makoto crossed her arms across her chest. "I don't want to move!" she yelled angrily. "All of my toys are here!"

Her mother laughed. "Mako, darling. We will take your toys with us."

"We will?"

"Mmm hmm. All of them. And in the neighborhood where we are moving, you'll be able to go outside and play."

"Outside?" Makoto ran to the window and looked down into the street. She wasn't allowed to play outside. Her mommy and daddy said it was dangerous. Too many cars and not nice people. But if she could go outside and play in the new place, maybe the people were nice and there weren't a lot of cars.

"Okay," she said brightly. "I guess we can move."

"I'm glad you approve squirt," her daddy said, rubbing her head. "Now, go sit at the table and be a good girl. Mommy and I have a lot of work to do but you can color while we're busy."

Makoto nodded and ran off, humming under her breath. She liked to color, but she wanted to go to her classes more. She bit her lip. Classes were far away though. Maybe they would be closer when they moved. She hoped they weren't too far instead. She also hoped she could make new friends. Her best friend had moved away because of 'crime.' Makoto didn't know what crime was, but it sounded scary.

Humming to herself she started drawing a picture. She wondered if she could live in a house instead of an apartment. And maybe she could have a yard to play in.

The doorbell rang a moment later and Haruka and her mom came in. Haruka was her cousin, but she lived far away. Why was Haruka at her house now?

The other girl hurried over to her. "What are you drawing?" she asked, giving her a quick hug.

"A house. We're moving, and I hope it's to a really pretty house instead of a building like this one," Makoto explained.

"My mommy said I'm coming to stay with you for a while," Haruka whispered. "She and daddy have to go to America."

"America? What's that?"

Haruka shrugged. "Another country. It's across the ocean so they have to go in a plane. I get to stay with you and go to a new school."

"How come you aren't going with them?"

"I don't know," Haruka said. "They said it's better to stay here because they won't be in one place for long," she added with another shrug.

"I'm glad you get to stay with me," Makoto said. "Maybe we can make a whole bunch of new friends, and have a swing set," she added, drawing one beside the house on her paper. Want to color with me?"

Haruka nodded and grabbed another piece of paper and a few crayons. Makoto was even more excited. She loved her cousin and having her there would make the move feel like an adventure.

* * *

Usagi frowned as she looked at her paper. Her lip trembled but she tried really hard not to cry. She didn't understand the words on it. She had listened to the teacher, but now she was looking at the test, and all she wanted to do was cry. Nothing made sense.

She wanted to curl up and go to sleep. Endy would make her feel better.

Great big teardrops started to fall on the paper, and she sniffled.

Nomura-sensei hurried over to her. "What's wrong Usagi-chan?" he asked.

"I don't understand it," she whispered, and threw herself into his arms, crying even harder. "I want Mamo-chan!" she added, struggling to keep calm.

"It's okay little one. I don't expect you to know all the answers. This isn't stuff we've learned yet. It's an assessment. It just tell the teachers what the students need to learn," he explained.

"But I don't get it," she said. "I can read, but this stuff doesn't make sense. And those aren't words," she added, pointing to the loopy scrawl along the page."

"Those are words, but they aren't Kanji. They're English," the teacher whispered. "If you don't understand a question, just skip it and go to the next one. Okay?"

Usagi nodded, sniffling again. She didn't want to do the stupid test. She wanted Mamo. Or Ruki. Or her mommy. "Do I have to?" she asked.

"Try. For me?"

"Okay," she whispered. She turned back to the test and looked at it again. Most of the stuff on it made no sense. Frustrated, she flipped to the next page, and the next, and then next. All three pages were full of things that she didn't understand.

Finally, she noticed something she did understand. It was a picture of a clock. Haruki had taught her to tell time. She started writing answers. When she turned the next page, it was about counting, and Usagi could count. She put her answers down. Then she made several words and that was it. The test was done. She felt a little bad because she only did about half the problems, but the teacher had said to skip what she didn't understand.

When the bell rang, Naru was shaking beside her. "That was awful," she said. "Just awful!"

"It was hard," Usagi agreed.

"I found it interesting," Umino said, startling them both and causing them to screech in surprise.

Bradley hurried over. "That was horrible," he said.

Usagi and Naru nodded.

"Usa!"

She turned to see Mamoru waving to her. "Coming!" she shouted. She turned back to Naru and gave her friend a hug. "I got to go," she said. "Bye guys," she added, waving to the boys. She raced over to Mamoru and threw herself at him. "I had to take a test and it made me cry," she said, looking up at him.

"I remember that test," Mamoru said, steering her to where the others were waiting. "It was really frustrating. But it just tells the teacher what you need to learn. It's not graded like homework and other tests."

Usagi nodded, but secretly she thought it was unfair to surprise kids with a test about things they didn't know.

Their group had grown. Kunzite and Nephrite walked with them now, and Usagi was happy about it because the more kids there were, the less likely it was that bullies would mess with them. The only problem was that Usagi was the only girl in the group. That was frustrating. She didn't want to be the only girl. She wanted other girls to walk with them. Naru lived the other way though, so she couldn't walk with them.

With a sigh, she took her place next to Mamoru. They all clustered together and hurried to the street crossing. There was an elderly woman there who made sure all the kids got across the street safe. Usagi smiled at her and waved.

When they turned the corner onto their street Usagi saw a moving truck. She jumped up and down excitedly when she saw two little girls beside it. "Friends!" she squealed happily.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Alright everyone... Kunzite is about to get a new baby. I still haven't decided if it's going to be a boy or a girl. What do you think? Do you have any names you think would be good? Let me know!

Also, I hope to introduce the rest of the kids next chapter and tell you a little more about Heliodor, plus give you a hint about the future! Please Review and let me know what you think. I wanted this chapter to be a bit of a bridge between the sadness of last chapter and some fun things happening for the kids.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I think I might have gotten a little philosophical with Rei's grandfather in this chapter... but these are things I've thought about, and it just sort of fit with how I was going to add Rei to the story.

Oh, and the thing in the grocery store was something that actually happened to me once... well, similar. I had my son and my baby brother. My son was about six or so, and my brother was sick, not kicking, but the rest is pretty close.

Sorry if it's a bit rough... I can barely sit up anymore my hip is so bad right now, so I'm going to have to edit later.

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:  
** **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter Eight  
 _ **Girls**_

* * *

Makoto wasn't sure what to think about the little blonde girl racing toward her, pigtails flying behind her as she whooped excitedly. She was wearing a red and white school uniform that was actually really kawaii. Makoto wouldn't mind wearing an outfit like that to school. Her old school had been yellow and green and made her look sick.

The girl was still running really fast, and Makoto wasn't sure she was going to be able to stop. She was headed right for the corner of the truck and Makoto thought she might get hurt. If she did she might be too sad to come and play again.

"Girls!" she yelled excited. "There's finally girls!"

Haruka chuckled and caught the girl before she could plow face-first into the moving truck. "Slow down silly. You'll hurt yourself."

The little one was already bouncing up and down excitedly.

"Usa!" someone called and she turned around. "I'm here Ruki."

A boy who was slightly older stormed towards them. "You didn't look!" he said in an angry voice. "You could have been hit and smushed like a pancake!"

The girl, Usa apparently, hung her head and her chin quivered. It looked like she might cry. Makoto didn't want her to cry. She wanted her to smile and be happy.

"Don't be mean," she said, and her own chin quivered. She felt silly and stupid, but she couldn't help the tears that started to fall.

The boy grabbed the girl and hugged her tight, then he pulled back. "Usagi, you know the rules. I'm sorry I yelled, but you scared me." He turned and looked at Makoto. "I'm sorry I upset you. It's just, I love my cousin very much and if she got hurt..." he trailed off, looking worried and slightly sad.

Haruka moved forward and bowed. "I'm Haruka, she said. This is my cousin Makoto. She doesn't like yelling very much."

"Why?" Usagi turned and looked at her, her blue eyes huge. "Did bullies scare you? I promise Haruki isn't a bully. He does yell when he's scared for me or Shingo, but never to be mean. He protects me from the bullies."

Makoto felt happy the girl wasn't going to cry anymore. "Daddy put me in classes so bullies wouldn't pick on me no more," she admitted.

"Our babysitters chased the bullies away when they were mean to us. But Mommy says if we are in a big group then the bullies wont want to pick on us. Are you going to go to school with us? You can walk with us if you do. Then there won't be any bullies to pick on you. I'm Tsukino Usagi, and this is Haruki, and that," she turned and pointed, "is Mamoru and Motoki. They're our neighbors. And then there's Kunzite and Nephrite. They just moveded in a couple days ago, and soon Kunzite's mommy will have a baby and his cousins are coming. Want to have a tea party?"

Makoto laughed. The girl talked really fast, but she was nice. "I like tea parties," she turned and looked at Haruka. "We can go have a tea party. Can't we?"

"You have to ask your mom," Haruka said.

Makoto nodded and raced for the house. "Mommy! Can I go have a tea party? Usagi invited me and she's really nice!"

"Who is Usagi and where does she live?"

"Usagi's my new friend and she lives... um... I didn't ask."

Her mother followed her out of the house. While she'd been inside the boys had reached Usagi and she was being hugged really tight by the boy with black hair, who looked upset.

"Usagi, where do you live?" Makoto asked.

"Right there," Usagi turned and pointed directly across the street. "And Mamo and Toki live next door to us, and Neph and Kun live next door to you!" she pointed to each house as she spoke.

Across the street a woman with long blue hair came out of the house and, seeing the kids, seemed to sag in relief. "There you all are!" she called.

"Mama! Girls!" Usagi screamed.

Makoto could hear the other woman laugh. She hurried to cross the street. "I can see that." She started talking to Makoto's mom, and Makoto grinned and looked at Usagi again. She was swinging her arms back and forth, letting them hit her back, then her belly, then her back again. Makoto copied her and laughed because it felt funny.

* * *

Rei ran around the corner and hid under the desk. She couldn't stop crying. Nobody liked her. Her mommy was gone, and her daddy didn't want her anymore. And everybody at school said she was weird, or called her a witch, and they said mean things.

One of the older girls followed her. "Hino Rei, you are a witch! The bible says, 'thou shalt not suffer a witch to live.'" She spit at Rei and kicked her before leaving the music room.

"Grandpa," she whispered. "I want my grandpa. I want my grandpa." She couldn't stop saying it, praying again and again for him to come and get her. She didn't want to be at the school with the mean girls anymore. Even the nuns were mean and wouldn't touch her because they said she was evil.

She couldn't help crying and wanting to go home. Rocking back and forth, she sat there, huddled under the desk in the dark classroom for a long time.

There was a noise and she scooted back, afraid one of the girls had come back, but then she heard Grandpa!

"... don't care what he says." Her grandfather sounded angry. "If she is going to live with me, then she's going to the school I choose."

"Hino-san," the principal was talking to him and she sounded mad. "We can get the evil out of her here."

Rei could see them now. Her grandfather turned and looked at the woman. "Evil?" he said, and his voice went very quiet. "Did you just say my granddaughter is evil?"

"Hino-san... this is a good Catholic school. You're granddaughter is a witch. That's evil."

There was a moment of silence. "Your book. The one where Jesus talks to people, says to love thy neighbor as thy self. It says do not judge, lest ye be judged. It says he who is without sin cast the first stone." Grandfather shook his head. "My granddaughter is not evil. Shinto is a religion that has been around for a very long time. We study and protect nature and live in harmony with all things. I suggest you stop looking at the speck in her eye and study the plank in your own."

With those last words, he hurried to the desk and knelt down. Rei scooted out and he picked her up. "They spit on me Grandpa. They hit me and kicked me and said a witch shouldn't live."

"It's okay my little Rei Bird," Grandpa whispered. "You are never coming back to this school again."

He stood and held her close. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face so she didn't have to see any of the other students again. She was glad she wasn't coming back. She wanted to go to a school where the kids were nice to her. She sniffled and held on to the only person who loved her.

* * *

Minako stared up at her daddy, feeling confused. She didn't understand what he was saying. He was talking into the phone really fast and saying things that made no sense. What was a stock portfolio? She shook her head. Daddy was no fun when he was on the phone.

Bored, she tugged on his sleeve. "Daddy, come and play," she begged.

"Not right now Babydoll," he said, but he smiled. "Let me finish this call. I know it's new here, but the park is right there," he pointed out the back door. "Go on. See how high you can swing. I'll be watching from right here."

"Okay Daddy," she said, and hurried out of the house. She saw other kids playing, but she was nervous. She didn't have black hair like the other kids. She was only half Japanese, and ever since they'd come back from England a few weeks before, none of the other kids had wanted to play with her. It made Minako sad.

She bravely tightened her red hair ribbon and marched out of her back yard and into the park. She could do this. She wasn't a scaredy cat. She was brave.

There were lots of kids. She wanted to make a friend. Daddy said she was starting school tomorrow. She wished tomorrow would hurry up.

"Why is her hair yellow?" a boy asked a girl who was sitting beside him on a bench.

"I don't know. Maybe she's not from Japan," the girl said. "Lets go play on the swings."

"She has blue eyes," a little girl whispered to what was probably her mother.

"I know little one," the woman said.

Minako felt strange and alone. She turned and looked back at her house, wondering if she should just go back inside until her daddy got off the phone and her mommy came back from the store. But her daddy waved at her.

She told herself again that she was brave, turned towards the swings, and began to walk over. The other kids were running and jumping, kicking balls, and having fun, but Minako felt like she was all alone.

"Hi!"

Minako turned around. Someone was talking to her. Then she blinked. The little girl had blonde hair just like she did. And bright blue eyes.

"Hi," she said, still feeling a little nervous.

"My name is Usagi," the girl said. "Wanna play on the see-saw? Mamoru is too big and I don't get to touch the ground."

"Um, okay," Minako mumbled.

Usagi grabbed her hand and pulled her over to the teeter-totter. She climbed on one side and Usagi sat on the other. They each took turns pushing up off the ground and being in the air. It was fun.

"What's your name?" Usagi asked.

"Minako," she said.

"You look scared. Did someone bully you? I don't like bullies."

"No," Minako told her, "but I don't think anyone wanted to play with me because I'm different."

"Different?" Usagi asked. "How are you different?"

"I have yellow hair and blue eyes," she explained.

"I do too. Oh! You should see Makoto and Naru. Makoto has brown hair, but in the sun it shines all red. And Naru has bright red hair that has pretty gold streaks in it. and Haruka, that's Makoto's cousin, had blonde hair like us. My mommy has blue hair."

"Wow. I thought everyone in Japan had black hair and brown eyes."

"Nope. Okay, most people do, but some of them color it and put in streaks of red or purple or pink! But there are a lot of us who have colored hair. It doesn't make us different."

Minako smiled. "I want to meet your friends," she admitted.

Usagi grinned. "Come on!" she got off the teeter-totter making Minako's butt thump hard on the ground. Soon Usagi had taken her hand again and she pulled her over to the monkey bars. "Guys! Come meet Mina!"

There were several kids who all came running toward them. Boys and girls both. And only one boy had black hair.

"This is Mamoru," Usagi said, pointing to the black-haired boy. "He's my friend and lives next door with his brother Toki. That's him," she pointed to a boy with bright blonde hair and green eyes. "And this is my cousin Haruki." Haruki had bright red hair and green eyes.

"This is Kunzite," she said, indicating a boy with silver hair, "and Neph," she pointed to a boy with brown hair that had red streaks. "And this is Makoto, and Haruka."

"Hi," Minako said, and simply waved to them.

There was a chorus of hellos from the group. Then Usagi started climbing up the monkey bars and Minako followed her, not feeling so self-conscious about her hair anymore.

* * *

It was finally the weekend. Kunzite waited excitedly at the door, staring out the little window beside it, looking for his uncle's car. He wanted to see his other cousins very much.

Nephrite was sitting on the steps of the genkan, his chin in his hand. "Are they here yet?" he asked.

Kunzite shook his head. "No. I'm bored of waiting," he admitted. "Lets go out and play until they come," he suggested.

Nephrite nodded. "Can we see if Mamoru and Haruki want to play?"

"Sure," Kunzite said. He was worried about his cousin. He didn't seem the same as he was before. He was sad a lot, but since he'd started talking to Mamoru and Haruki he didn't scowl or hide as much.

He called to his mommy that they were going outside and then they went out into the yard. Mamoru was across the street with Usagi. They were in the driveway and he was letting her sit on the seat of his bike while he pushed her around in circles.

"Hey Neph! Hey Kun!" Usagi shouted excitedly, taking her hands of the handles and waving with both of them.

Kunzite laughed. He liked Usagi. She was funny. And nice. Mamoru helped her off the bike and they came across the street, carefully looking both ways.

"When are your cousins getting here?" Mamoru asked.

Kunzite shrugged. "I don't know. Soon I guess. Mommy said they were on their way, but I don't know how far it is."

"Will you give me a piggy back ride?" Usagi asked no one in particular.

It was Nephrite who knelt down and let her climb on his back. She grinned happily as he walked around the yard holding onto her legs. She trustingly laid her head on his shoulder and let him lead her wherever.

Kunzite realized Neph was smiling. He didn't do that very much. He liked seeing him smile. Maybe he wasn't so sad anymore.

"How's he doing?" Mamoru asked, his voice low as he watched the other two.

"He's still sad and he yells in his sleep about the monster."

Mamoru nodded. Then he pointed to a car driving very slowly down the street with two little boys peeping out the back door window. "Is that them?" he asked.

"Nephrite! Jed and Zo are here!" Kunzite called excitedly. He hadn't seen them in while and he was really happy he could see them now.

The car pulled into the driveway next to his dad's car and he waved, happily.

There were happy whoops as the boys piled out the back doors, leaving them wide open. He could see Aika in the back seat, sleeping. Nephrite hurried over, Usagi still clinging to his back. She tried to get down, but he held on. Kunzite frowned. He had to put her down eventually.

Jed and Zo ran over to them and Kunzite hugged them. Nephrite finally put Usagi down and gave them each a hug too.

"Hey Neph, hey Kun," Jed said, grinning broadly. "Who are your friends?"

"This is Mamoru and Usagi," Nephrite said. "There cool," he added. Kunzite felt a little better about that. Obviously they were helping his cousin, but he still wanted to see Neph smile more.

The front door opened and his mother called him and his cousins inside. He turned to their friends. "Can we come over in a little while?" he asked.

"Oh, please!" Usagi said, then gave them each a hug, even Jed and Zo, who she'd never met before. "I want to play!"

Kunzite laughed and waved as he hurried back into the house.

* * *

Ikuko thought she just might tear her hair out before they finished in the grocery store.

"Can I have this?" Usagi asked.

'And that's why,' she thought, frustrated.

"No Usagi. You cannot have... whatever that is," Ikuko said, straining not to show her irritation with her daughter.

With Shingo kicking his feet in the cart, hitting her every few seconds, Haruki apparently unable to listen to the simple instructions about staying with the cart, and Usagi's constant questions about the pictures on packages or wondering if she could have strange things, Ikuko thought she was doing pretty well considering she hadn't screamed at the top of her voice for someone to rescue her. Normally she had more patience, but she wasn't feeling well, Kenji was going to be home soon, and she knew that dinner was going to be late.

She should have left the kids with Etsuko.

"What doe spell?" Usagi asked.

"It means free," she said, not really paying attention.

"What is free?"

"When you don't have to pay for something," Ikuko muttered.

"So if it's free, then I can have it?" Usagi asked.

"Usually," Ikuko said as she stopped in the feminine care section. She scanned the shelves for her brand of tampons and didn't see them. She sighed and looked at the other types. Then it struck her, she wasn't feeling well, and she was late. It was not a good combination. Not that she would mind having another baby, but at the moment she was feeling highly frustrated and it wasn't at the top of her to do list.

With a sigh she moved up the aisle a little, looking for the pregnancy tests. Once she'd read the labels and chosen a kit, she added it to the cart and hurried toward the checkout, grabbing Haruki by the hand as she went. Thankfully he hadn't left the aisle so she didn't have to search the store for him.

She reached the checkout and found a ridiculously long line. With a sigh she waited. "Oh. She's so kawaii!" Usagi shouted and Ikuko turned to see her staring in awe at a girl who was probably eighteen months old with black hair edging into purple and bright purple eyes. Her skin was pale, setting off her eyes and hair beautiful. She really was adorable.

"Hi!" Usagi said in a small sweet voice, edging closer to the baby. "You're so sweet," she added. She looked at the girl's mother. "What's her name?" she asked, still cooing.

"Hotaru," she answered.

The woman standing behind her in line smiled indulgently as Usagi talked to her daughter. The two of them got to talking. The other woman was thinking she might be ready for another baby. Ikuko didn't say anything. At the moment, with Usagi being adorable, Shingo finally asleep in the cart, and Haruki reading a manga from the stand beside the register, she might give the advice that more kids was a wonderful idea. They ended up exchanging numbers because they were both thinking of trying to find a class for their toddlers to give them interaction with other kids.

Then she started unloading her cart. And laughed so hard she cried, and almost wet herself. Usagi had apparently taken her at her word about free. She stared in confusion at the box with fifty percent more detergent, free. There were boxes of cereal with twenty percent more free. And a book that advertised free stickers in the back. She shared a look with the cashier, who had probably seen it all, as she didn't even blink at helping Ikuko sort through the items in the cart to find out which she actually wanted to buy.

When the woman came to the pregnancy test, she thought she might cry all the way home.

* * *

Usagi didn't want to go into the water. She didn't think it was safe. Turning, she clung to her mother and begged her not to make her go in. "Please! It's scary!"

"Usagi-chan," her mother said, "you have to learn to swim or you can't go to the beach."

"Then I won't go!" Usagi promised. "I'll stay home all by myself and not go, okay?"

Her mommy shook her head. "That's not how it works baby bunny," she said. "If we go, then you go too."

"But water is scary!" Usagi cried. She didn't want to get in it. "I want Mamoru!" she yelled.

There was a splash behind her. "Hello," a girl said.

Usagi turned, still clinging to her mother. "Hi," she said, whimpering when water touched her toes.

"What's the matter?" the girl asked. She had really pretty blue hair.

"It's scary," Usagi sniffled.

"What is?"

"The water!" Usagi explained, trying her best not to scream. The other girl was nice, but Usagi wasn't feeling up to a conversation.

"The water is fun," the other girl said. "You feel like you're flying. Watch." She kicked away from the edge of the pool and floated away on her back, her arms going out in big circles to pull her through the water.

"Flying?" Usagi asked her mother, still very unsure.

"Usagi do you want to try it? I promise I won't let go."

She sniffled, then nodded. "Okay. Only if you really promise."

"I do," her mother said. She slid into the water and lifted Usagi into her arms. She did feel different in the water.

Another girl, this one with aqua hair floating behind her, came closer. "Hi," she said. "I heard you were scared, but water is really fun. You can splash and play and swim or just float."

"What's float?" Usagi asked nervously.

"Watch."

The girl seemed to relax every part of her body and a minute later she was laying on the surface of the water, almost like it was holding her. She sat up again.

"Maybe if your mom holds your head you could try floating your arms and legs. It really is easy."

"Okay," Usagi said, feeling a bit worried still.

Her mommy helped her to lay out on her back, but kept a hand under her head. "Good job Usagi," she praised as her arms and legs floated up to the surface. "If you ever get into water too deep to stand in, you just relax your body and float, just like this."

The first girl came back. "See," she said, "swimming is fun."

Usagi sat up carefully in the water, one hand holding onto her mother's arms. She followed her mommy's instructions to kick her legs back and forth under the water.

"I'm Michiru," said the girl with aqua hair, "and this is Ami," she added. "We've both been swimming here for a long time."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Meaning of Love:  
** **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

Chapter Nine  
 _ **Usagi's Protector**_

* * *

Rei was scared. She wasn't sure if the people in her new school would be nice. Grandfather said she would make very important friends at her new school, but what if there were more bullies? She didn't like bullies. They scared her.

Grandfather held her hand and walked slowly down the hall. "One of the students in your class is very special," he said, his voice soft and soothing. "She's a little girl named Usagi, and she's never met anyone she didn't love, even people that have bullied her."

"She loves bullies?" Rei asked, feeling surprised.

Grandfather laughed. "She doesn't love them because they are bullies," he answered. "She loves them because it is who she is. She cannot help but feel love for everyone. She wonders to herself why they bullied her, and if someone is bullying them."

"Oh." It made a strange sort of sense to Rei. "I hope she'll be my friend."

"She will," Grandfather promised. "And you will be more than friends. You will be sisters."

"Sisters?" Rei crinkled her forehead. How could someone be her sister without the same parents?

"As close as sisters. With this little girl and several others. I promise you."

Rei nodded. She was still a little scared, but she was willing to try. They reached the classroom and she was assigned a seat in a table where three other students blinked back at her. One was Ami, a girl with blue hair. Another was Minako, with long blonde hair. The last was Makoto who had curly chestnut hair. They seemed like nice girls.

"Hello," she said. "I'm Rei."

"You're pretty," Minako said. "I like your hair." Rei couldn't help but smile. Maybe this was the special girl.

The teacher, at the front of the class, started talking. She tried to pay attention to what he was saying, but she was still a little frightened. She didn't want anyone to be mean to her again.

Then the teacher told them to come and sit in a circle so he could read them a story. A little girl, hair up in two buns with tiny streamers of blonde hair dangling from them, rushed over to Rei. She pulled her into a big hug.

"Don't be scared," she said in a soft voice. "No one in here is a bully. Come sit with us." She tugged on Rei's hand and led her to the circle, where she sat next to Rei with the red-haired girl on the other side of her. The second blonde sat on the other side of Rei and she felt safe.

* * *

Mamoru, Nephrite, and Haruki sat in the tree. It had become their favorite hang-out spot. No one bothered them there and they could talk about the parents they had lost without anyone feeling pity for them.

Mamoru knew Nephrite was finally starting to understand that just becuase he had lost his parents, it didn't mean that he had no one left. His cousins made an effort to always be there when he was feeling sad and lonely and his aunt and uncle were kind and loved him very much.

Kunzite, Jadeite, and Zoicite were all riding their bikes up and down the street in front of the house with Motoki. Whenever Nephrite needed time with the others who understood best, they would fade easily away, not making a fuss about how he should feel a certain way, or go to certain people. They obviously cared and wanted him to feel better. No matter how it happened.

Now they sat in the tree watching over Usagi and the other girls. It was a job they took seriously. They cared about each of those girls and wanted them to be safe and happy. After everything they had been through with the monsters that attacked, Mamoru thought it was more important to keep an eye on them than ever before.

The girls were currently having a tea party. Most of them were obviously enjoying it. Little Unazuki was in her element, handing out tiny little cakes and pouring cold tea they would pretend was hot. She loved tea parties more than the others and the older girls all included her in their play, which meant occassionally they sat around the table pretending to have a lavish tea party, even though most of them would rather be anywhere else.

Haruka and Makoto both looked distinctly uncomfortable.

"I'm not so sad anymore," Nephrite said suddenly. "I think I will always miss my parents," he added in a soft voice. "I will always want them back, but it doesn't hurt so much now."

Mamoru nodded in agreement. "I feel the same way," he said. "Maybe its because I have Usagi and the others to protect. I've always felt like if something happened to her the whole world would die." He knew he sounded dramatic, but it was the truth. Without her, he would suffer. He thought everyone else would too.

"We should all protect someone," Nephrite said. "Maybe thats the way to be a better person and not so sad."

Haruki nodded.

* * *

Ami smiled at the other girls as they sat around the little table. Usagi's mother had put a pretty white table cloth over it and all the girls had worked together to make a tea party because it was something Unazuki enjoyed.

Rei passed the plate of tiny sandwhiches and Mako passed one filled with cookies. Minako poured the tea for everyone while Haruka and Michiru put little cups of water beside the tiny plates.

Naru helped Unazuki to her little pillow. The other girl had been cranky all morning and Ami thought she might not be feeling very well.

"We're having a tea party," Usagi said, looking at the younger girl. Her red hair was messy from her late afternoon nap and there was a crease on her cheek from lying on a blanket.

"Thank you!" Una cried out. She tucked into her tea, holding the cup up and staring around at the other girls. Her little forehead crinkled, even though she was smiling.

"What's wrong Una?" Usagi asked, picking up on the other girl's mood.

"I don't know," Unazuki answered. "Someone is missing."

Ami had to admit she'd had the same feeling herself, and soon the other girls were all saying the same. Someone was missing from their group. Someone important.

"We'll just have to find her," Haruka said, closing the subject. "Now, little one, how are you feeling?"

Minako sat up straight. "If you're sick, I can be your nurse!"

* * *

Usagi was running across the playground when she fell and scraped up her knee. Tears sprang to her eyes. It hurt. And her pretty white tights were ruined. There was blood!

It was the blood that set her off. She didn't like blood. Not one bit. She started to wail, loud and long.

A fourth year boy, followed by two other boys who were slightly bigger and more bulky than him, stood nearby. Maybe he didn't like the sound of her tears. Maybe he was feeling bad about himself. Maybe he just wanted to let off some steam. Usagi didn't know which it was. She only knew that he began teasing her.

"Stupid freak," the boy said in a loud sing-song voice.

Usagi sniffled and tried to climb to her feet, but one of the two bigger boys pushed her back down. She didn't know where any of her friends were. They were probably still eating their lunches. She wished she hadn't run off alone, but she'd wanted to play on the swings.

"Be nice," she said, though her voice hardly carried.

The boys only laughed harder and the one that had pushed her made a move like he was going to hit her, making her shrink back in fear, covering her face with both hands.

"Scardy cat too," the leader said. "What a worthless girl you are. This is why girls shouldn't be allowed in school."

Usagi only cried harder.

Then a girl appeared beside Usagi. She bent down and helped her to her feet. A cloud of emerald green hair covered Usagi's face for a moment as the girl hovered protectively over her. Then she pulled Usagi up, and gently moved her so that she was behind her.

"Leave her alone," she said in a low voice.

"What are you going to do about it. You're a freak too, Setsuna!" the boys jeered and laughed.

The girl didn't answer the jibe, only maintained her protective stance, one arm wrapped around behind her to hold Usagi against her back. She backed away slowly, but the boys hurried to make sure the girls couldn't get away.

"Hey!" Usagi heard Mamoru's shout and breathed a sigh of relief. He would come and help them. She felt him coming closer and buried her face in Setsuna's back.

"Leave them alone," Haruki said suddenly, standing next to Setsuna. Mamoru came up on her other side.

"What, you two think those girls are more important than making real friends?" the leader sneered.

"Yes," chorused Mamoru and Haruki.

Then, as though sensing the danger, one by one the others appeared. Minako, Rei, Makoto, Naru, and Umino. Bradly and Yukio followed them. A moment later Usagi heard Motoki's shout, and then he, Nephrite, Jadeite, Kunzite, and Zoicite were all there as well. Haruka and Michiru appeared next.

Then Mamoru spoke again. "The thing is," he said in a firm voice, "this is what real friends look like." He waved his hands at the group of Usagi's protectors, and Usagi could see him smile. "These are her friends, all of our friends. And we all stick together."

"Worthless scum," the leader spat.

Setsuna sucked in a breath. "Yodu, that's enough!" she said in a harsh voice.

The boy laughed. "You think you're safe now," he said, sneering yet again. "But the moment their friend is safe, they'll abandon you, just like your mommy and daddy. Always alone Setsuna. You always will be."

Something welled up inside Usagi. She broke free of Setsuna's hold and moved to stand in front of the older girl. "You leave her alone!" she shouted. "You aren't nice! And if you don't learn to be nice it's you that will always be alone!" She was panting hard by the time she finished talking.

"This isn't over," Yodu said. "Just wait until we get you alone."

Haruki stepped in front of both girls. "Touch a hair on her head and you'll answer to me, and to all of us," he said. The others moved to stand in a circle around Usagi and Setsuna. "I won't let you or anyone belittle her ever again."

Yodu and his two punk friends turned and marched away. Before they were even a few feet away Usagi spun around and threw her arms around Setsuna.

"Thank you," she said, holding tight. "You won't never ever be alone again," she promised.

Setsuna looked down at her, suprise and shock written all over her face, and then she smiled. It was like the sun coming out from behind the clouds. Setsuna was beautiful.

Haruki approached and put an arm around Setsuna's shoulders. "I'll protect you now," he said softly. "Always."

* * *

Ikuko opened the door for Naoko, reaching automatically for the diaper bag so the other woman could focus on baby Hotaru.

"Come on in," she said. "We just finished making the tea."

"Thank you so much for inviting me," Naoko said. "I've been rather lonely since the little one was born."

Ikuko smiled in understanding. "It happens to all of us," she said, empathyfilling her voice. "I was the first of my friends to have kids too. I'm just glad I moved in next door to Etsuko."

There were several other women at the dining room table. Etsuko was just coming back into the room after putting Unazuki down for a nap. The little one hadn't been feeling well and was cranky all morning, driving both women nearly to distraction.

Hisoka, Kunzite's mother and Nephrite's aunt, was very pregnant and looked uncomfortable with it, shifting around to find a good position. Her hair was nearly white blonde and her silvery-blue eyes were tired. She was nearly ready to have her new daughter. Ikuko wouldn't be surprised if she was already in the beginning stages of labor with the way she shifted uncomfortably.

Saeko, Ami's mother, was a doctor, so Ikuko didn't feel too worried. The blue-haired woman hadn't taken her eyes of Hisoka since she'd walked in the door, and she was sure the woman saw the same signs she did. Saeko was a woman of talent. As a doctor she was brilliant, and as a mother, loving and kind. Ikuko approved of her greatly.

Hibiki sat quietly. Michiru's mother was a sweet, shy woman. She didn't say very much, and it was obvious she was still a little nervous around the group of women. She was new to the wealth her husband's family provided, and her mother-in-law hated her with a passion, driving her nearly to tears on a daily basis. She was Saeko's sister, and had been being dragged to their weekly girl's afternoons for several weeks.

Chiaki, Jadeite and Zoicite's mother was smiling and bright, her daughter sleeping in her arms. She had told the story of how her boys saved her near a dozen times, and she always seemed so proud that they were smart and brave.

Emi, who was Makoto's mother and Haruka's aunt, was a woman much like Ikuko herself. She often went straight for the kitchen when anyone was upset, loved arts and crafts, and had a green thumb just like Ikuko. They had become fast friends the moment the family had moved in down the street.

Kaida, Naru's mother, who had recently learned her husband had terminal cancer, sat staring off into space. Ikuko wasn't sure what she would do in the other woman's position. How did you tell a little girl her father wouldn't get to watch her grow up? It didn't seem right or fair.

Now Naoko fleshed out their group. She and her husband were scientists, and little Hotaru was their only child, though they were considering another. She was a sweet woman. After the third time they'd bumped into one another in the grocery store, Ikuko had felt almost compelled to invite her to join the others. It felt right.

"So?" Chiaki said as Ikuko sat down. "Did you have news for us?"

Ikuko laughed. "It was positive," she said. "Kenji is over the moon." The group laughed, reminded of their last name.

"You didn't look so thrilled when you bought the test," Naoko said softly.

Ikuko couldn't help the giggle that escaped. "That was one of the worst grocery store trips I'd had in a while. None of the kids were exactly behaving themselves and it sent me into a panic," she admitted.

"It's understandable," Saeko said. "My husband wants to try for a son and another daughter, but I have worries about it. Can I handle three children and a carreer in medicine? I know he takes care of little Ami while I'm gone, but I just can't decide what I want to do."

Ikuko nodded in agreement. Having children was a big responsibility. It wasn't just being pregnant and waited on. No there was labor and delivery, taking careof physical and emotional needs for yourself and your new born, and so many other things that went into being a parent. She was blessed to have Kenji, who shared her ideals and helped her in many ways, though he still doted too much on Usagi.

"Speaking of babies," Hisoka said suddenly, and Ikuko realized she could hear a dripping sound. "I think mine is coming."


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note:** It all ends here, or begins depending on how you want to look at it.

I know you probably want more of this story, but I think it makes more sense to skip ahead a few years. I want to show how different the world is because of a few small changes... Namely the kids meeting in early childhood. What do you think will happen when Artemis and Luna appear, since Minako and Usagi are already friends? Will the boys still be kidnapped and forced to become dark generals? Will there still be romance and adventure?

So here is the first ending... I hope you enjoy it and come back for more!

* * *

 **The Meaning of Love:**  
 **A Story From Beginning to End**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**  
 **The First Goodbye**

* * *

Kunzite shifted nervously from foot to foot. He bit his lip and looked down at the carpet.

Daddy held his hand, and Nephrite's. He hadn't said very much, only told them he had a surprise, but now they were at the hospital. What sort of surprise could there be at a hospital?

A pair of double doors opened and daddy showed something to a man standing behind them. Then he took Kunzite's hand again and led both boys down a long hallway.

Then he could hear a baby crying. Everything started to make sense. "Mommy had the baby," he said, feeling excited.

Daddy laughed. "Yes she did," he said in a happy voice.

"And she's okay?" asked Nephrite, his own voice trembling.

Kunzite let go of his daddy's hand to hug his cousin. Nephrite was shaking and scared. Kunzite could only imagine how sad he must be.

"Your aunt is fine Nephrite. So is the baby."

His cousin let out a shuddering breath, and then smiled. "Good."

They made their way past a tall desk with nurses behind it. The ladies were all smiling and happy. It made him feel like smiling too. He skipped along, Nephrite copying him, until they reached a door that daddy pushed open.

Mommy was sitting up in the bed. She had her hair in a ponytail and no makeup was on her face. To Kunzite she looked more beautiful than ever. In her arms she held a tiny pink bundle. His baby sister.

"Come meet Maemi."

Kunzite and Nephrite walked toward the bed. They both scrambled up to sit at the end and mommy unwrapped the blanket so they could see Maemi.

Instantly, Kunzite knew he loved her and would do anything to protect her. Mommy told them to sit very still and put the baby across both their laps.

She had tiny everything. A tiny little nose and tiny silver hairs on her head. Tiny eyes that were closed as she slept. Tiny little red lips that made a sucking motion. Her little hands had tiny fingernails too.

"Pretty," Nephrite breathed. Kunzite nodded. She was beautiful. So small and perfect. Like a person in miniature.

"We will protect you Maemi," he promised. Nothing, and no one, would ever hurt his baby sister. He and Nephrite would protect her. Jadeite and Zoicite would help and all his other friends.

"We will take care of you," Nephrite added. "No one will bully you or make you sad."

He met his cousin's eyes and nodded. They would so whatever they had to do to keep her safe.

* * *

Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Mamo stood, silent sentinals, where soon a car would crash through the barrier and down an embankment to the rocky ground below. Even knowing attempts had been made to stop the events in several other time lines, causing the deaths of Jadeite and Zoicite as well, Chibi-Usa was horrified she was forced to let the accident happen.

In this timeline it would only be their parents and little Aika in the car. That didn't mean it wasn't the most awful thing the boys would ever experience.

Silent tears caused down her cheeks, but Chibi-Usa refused to hide her face or close her eyes. It was all she had to give... Being there at the end so they didn't die alone.

Rain hid her weeping, though she could tell her brother knew. She heard the squeal of tires and sent out a prayer to the Kami that their deaths would be instantaneous and without pain.

The screech of breaks, the sounds of twisting metal and breaking glass sounded over the storm. As soon as the car went over the side the twins raced to the embankment and scrambled down.

The roof of the car was peeled back like a tin can and they could see inside. Chiaki and Hiro both still sat in their seats, but it was clear neither lived. There was no stirring of life, no gasps or screams of pain.

And then Chibi-Mamo shouted. She turned to look where he was pointing. She gasped. There was no car seat. The back seat of the car was empty, the buckles undamaged. The baby hadn't been in the car.

"Where's Aika?" she asked, swiping a wet strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know!" Chibi-Mamo shouted over the rising wind. "Lets call for help and go find out!"

Making her way to the car, Chibi-Usa kissed her hand to the parents who would never see the heroes their children were going to become. Her brother pulled out his phone and called emergency services. Then there were police cars and fire trucks at the top of the hill.

The twins told an officer what they had seen, then they were given a ride back to the little room they were renting while they stayed in the past. As soon as the officers drove away, they raced back out and hurried to Usagi's house.

Ikuko opened the door, little Aika on her hip. Chibi-Usa broke into tears at the sight of the little belong ringlets on the child's head.

"What's wrong?" Ikuko asked, reaching out. "What happened?"

Chibi-Mamo explained about the accident in a rush while she wept uncontrollably. Something had changed the time line just enough to save one more life. Perhaps things had gone wrong with Nephrite's father, but now Chibi-Usa felt hope.

They had done what they set out to do. It was time to go home. The children had to support and help one another throughout their childhood years. Jadeite and Zoicite were orphans now, as was little Aika. They would move in with their aunt and uncle.

In just over a year, Makoto would lose her parents as well, and she and Haruka would move in with the Tsukino's who would receive a monthly stipend from Haruki's parents.

Naru would lose her father, Umino his mother. Michiru's parents would leave her with Ami's mother and father while they divorced and her mother would die of cancer. Her father would have no contact with her.

It all seemed so horrible, knowing the future for the children. She lifted her head from her hands and stared at Ikuko.

"Please," she whispered, " take care of all of them." Her lip quivered as another rush of tears fell, but she watched Ikuko gulp and nod her head as though she truly understood the gravity of the request. She would mother all of the children, love them, and support them.

Chibi-Mamo stood then. "We have to leave in one week," he said. "We will come back to say goodbye," he promised.

* * *

Chibi-Mamo wasn't sure why he was so upset. It wasn't like he wouldn't see his parents, grown and wise as they should be, the moment he returned to his own time. Still, it felt like tearing off his own arm to say goodbye to the younger version of the people he loved.

They met in the park. Ikuko and Kenji brought all of the older children with them. That was a lot of little ones. Most of the babies had been left with Etsuko and Katso. They only brought Shingo and Hotaru, which was oddly appropriate. Both slept in a double stroller being pushed by Kenji.

The children were in pairs. Haruki was in front with Setsuna, who had become his friend in the past few weeks. Kunzite was next, his hand holding Minako's as he walked slowly.

A very sad Jadeite and Zoicite followed after them. Little Ami and Rei were close behind them, giving silent support. Nephrite followed, talking quietly with Makoto, who was looking around cautiously, still unused to the safety of the suburbs.

Haruka and Michiru were next, neither speaking. Their families were both away and the girls were quiet and unsure.

Mamoru and Usagi were last, clinging together. Usagi was weeping, her face in Mamoru's chest. Chibi-Mamo hated to see the child version of his mother cry. He knew they would see each other again, when he was younger and she was older, but it still hurt to say goodbye.

For half an hour, he and his sister played with the kids, a game of hide and seek that made everyone smile. Then it was time. He reached down and picked up Usagi.

"I love you," he whispered. "I promise, one day we will see you again."

Usagi seemed cheered by the thought. Chibi-Usa took her and cuddled the tiny blonde close.

He turned to the child version of his father. "She will need you," he said. "And you will need her. Stay together."

"Always," Mamoru promised.

One by one he said goodbye to the other children, stopping at Shingo and Hotaru, who would one day be his uncle and his aunt. Already their personalities were beginning to shine through.

Then he hugged his grandparents and he and Chibi-Usa waved goodbye. They backed away before turning and running to the hidden place where they had entered the past. Chibi-USA held up the time key and spoke the enchantment. They clung together in the vortex and stumbled out into the arms of their parents and family. Their younger brothers and sisters gathered around them talking in excited voices.

Chibi-Mamo gave a half-hearted smile, then clung to his parents, needing the connection with them. He needed them to be strong for him this time. He heard Chibi-USA weeping and realized that he too was crying. It had been hard to say goodbye.

* * *

Usagi grinned as she found herself in the dream. "Endy!" she called, racing through the field of wildflowers, startling several fluffy bunnies.

"There's my sweet little one," Endy said, scooping her up and swinging her around. "How have you been?"

"I made friends," Usagi told him. "Lots of friends." She sat on his lap and told him all about the boys, how sad Nephrite was, and about the girls and how horribly Rei had been bullied. "I'm going to take care of them and make them feel better, just like you do for me," she said.

"That's good little one. You will need them as much as they need you over the years."

"I will?" Usagi asked.

"Whenever you feel scared, or sad, or lonely." Endy chucked her under the chin. "They will be there for you, each in their own way."

"Oh. That's very nice of them," Usagi said, but she threw her arms around Endy. "But I just need you and my Mamo," she added.

Endy laughed, but it sounded sad. "You don't need me so much anymore sweet child. I will still be here for you, always. But things will begin to change soon. You will learn to lean on the other girls and they will be as sisters to you. My sweet Serenity and I begin to fade. We will still be your guide and Mamoru's. And I will always be here, ready to speak to you, encourage you, and love you."

"Are you saying goodbye?" Usagi asked, sniffling.

Endy shook his head. "No dear one," he said softly. "I'm only saying you don't need me as often."

Usagi snuggled against his shoulder. "I will always need you," she said.

* * *

Mamoru looked around for Tee as the dream began. He soon found her sitting on a bench overlooking the water. He settled next to her.

"Everything is changing," he said, unable to keep the sadness from his voice.

Serenity nodded. "Time moves fast," she said softly. Before you know it you'll be in highscool and will have no time for silly things like girls and toys." She spoke with a smile, but it was a sad one and Mamoru thought she looked like she needed a hug, so he wrapped his arms around her as she had done so many times for him.

"There are some girls who are worth the time," he said. Tee was, and Usagi was. His other friends too.

"Remember that," Serenity said softly. "You will come to see me less and less over the next few years. Keep close to Usagi. She will help you understand one day."

"You sound like you're saying goodbye," Mamoru accused. "You said you wouldn't leave me."

Tee brushed the hair away from his face and looked into his eyes. "I won't ever leave you," she said again. "But one day, things will be different. One day you will not need me anymore. You'll know when its time. You will come then, with your Usagi, and you will say goodbye to childish things."

"I don't understand," Mamoru said, confused.

"Of course you don't. It isn't yet time for you to understand. One day, you and Usagi will learn who you really are and you will help Endy and I to move on."

"I don't want you to go," Mamoru argued. "I want you to stay."

"And I will," Serenity said, smiling. "You will always have me."

* * *

 **End of Book One**


End file.
